<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Winx Club by Evelyn_666</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29204643">Winx Club</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evelyn_666/pseuds/Evelyn_666'>Evelyn_666</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Winx Club [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Winx Club</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comedy, F/F, Fantasy, Gay, Magic, Teen Angst, Teen Romance, faires, lesbian bloom, trans stella</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:27:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>21,757</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29204643</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evelyn_666/pseuds/Evelyn_666</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bloom get's whisked away to a magical land filled with new friends, evil witches and pop quizzes she's very unprepared for as she trains to become fairy she begins to realize that there are some problems, magic can't solve.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bloom/Stella (Winx Club)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Winx Club [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2144220</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Deal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Bloom attends summer camp and runs into a mysterious blonde girl. Everything changes.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>EXT. BUS STOP. AFTERNOON. </p><p>BLOOM, a 17 year old girl with bright red hair, blue eyes, a blue shirt with a yellow sun at the center and blue jeans, stands with her MOTHER. BLOOM holds a suitcase as she looks at the ground. </p><p>MOTHER </p><p>Ok the bus will be here shortly, try to give camp a chance, make some friends and for god’s sake bloom, keep it together. </p><p>BLOOM holds her hand and plays with her fingers, she looks away from her MOTHER. </p><p>BLOOM </p><p>Yes Mom. </p><p>Her MOTHER brings BLOOM in for a hug, BLOOM sighs. </p><p>MOTHER </p><p>I love you so much, flower.</p><p>BLOOM nods, the bus arrives.</p><p>BLOOM </p><p>Bye. </p><p>The driver comes out and places the suitcase in the luggage rack. BLOOM enters the bus, she rubs her arm nervously. She walks down the aisle, she sees a girl looking out the window. </p><p>Can I sit here ?</p><p>The girl quirks her face and pulls back away from her and shakes her head.</p><p> GIRL </p><p>No. </p><p>BLOOM</p><p>Oh.</p><p>BLOOM sighs, she walks over to an empty seat and leans on the window. Her MOTHER waves goodbye, she smiles at her though it’s weak. BLOOM pulls out her phones and headphones, she looks through her music and plays OUR DEAL BY THE BEST COAST. The bus departs as BLOOM stares longingly at the window, she holds her legs close. THE SONG BECOMES THE SCORE: <em> When you leave me, the bed is empty and I feel crazy ‘Cause I didn’t say anything. I wish you would tell me, how you really feel. </em> BLOOM looks over at the seat across from her and sees two girls sitting together, laughing. <em> But you never tell me ‘cause that’s not our deal. </em> BLOOM looks back at her passing neighborhood, watching people walk their dogs, jogging, driving by, kids playing in the park together. <em> When you leave me, you take away everything, you take all my money, you take all my weed. I wish you would tell me, how you really feel. </em> The bus drives by a burned wreckage of a school, BLOOM sinks in her seat when she looks at it. <em> But you never tell me ‘Cause that’s not our deal. </em>The bus drives further and further outside the town. </p><p>EXT. TWINS PEAK SUMMER CAMP. LATER</p><p>BLOOM walks onto grounds of the camp as floods of people pass her without a care in the world. <em> Oooooh, Oooooh, oooooh, oooooh. </em>She sighs. </p><p>INT. GIRLS DORM. MOMENT LATER. </p><p>BLOOM sits on a bunk and reads ALICE AND WONDERLAND, she turns a page. A girl walks up to her, trembling, she coughs, BLOOM looks up.</p><p>GIRL </p><p>Is it cool if I have the top bunk.</p><p>BLOOM smiles with relief.  </p><p>BLOOM </p><p>Of course, yeah I’m Bloom.</p><p>GIRL cringes. </p><p>GIRL </p><p>Oh um I don’t want to be friends, sorry. </p><p>BLOOM sighs: <em> I wish you would tell me how you really fell, but you never tell me ‘cause that’s not our deal.  </em></p><p>BLOOM </p><p>Oh ok. </p><p>INT. CAFETERIA. A DAY LATER. </p><p>BLOOM sits at a table alone, people look at her and whisper but when BLOOM looks back as they all look away. <em> That’s not your deal, that’s not my deal, that’s not your deal, that’s not my deal. </em>No one even looks at her, BLOOM breaths in, trying to look unfazed and focus on her music. </p><p>EXT. OUTSIDE THE DORMS. MOMENTS LATER. </p><p>BLOOM lies on a bench as the song ends. The breeze ruffles the tree as a leaf falls on her nose, she sneezes. She hears whispering, she looks up and sees STELLA, a girl with bright blonde hair, a sky blue hair band, amber eyes, a green top with flowers on it, an orange skirt and a pink fanny pack. She groans as she holds an old gps device. </p><p>STELLA </p><p>Come on stupid thing, work ! I know it's here somewhere.</p><p>She walks to a garbage can as the device beeps, she groans as she sighs. </p><p>You better be in here. </p><p>She digs through the garbage. </p><p>Gross, gross, gross. </p><p>BLOOM walks over. </p><p>BLOOM </p><p>Um excuse me, do you need any help ?</p><p>She taps her shoulder as STELLA jumps, she turns around hiding the device behind her back. </p><p>STELLA </p><p>Hi-</p><p>She clears her throat. </p><p>Hi um no thank you, I’m good.</p><p>BLOOM </p><p>Are you sure ? You seem to be digging in trash for something    </p><p>STELLA rubs her forehead. </p><p>STELLA </p><p>Uh yeah I’m just looking for something I lost, I’ll be fine, I don’t need any help. </p><p>BLOOM </p><p>Oh ok. </p><p>A person walks by and throws a water bottle at the trash can but misses and the water spills on BLOOM, the person keeps walking, STELLA’s eyes widen. </p><p>STELLA </p><p>Hey jerk !</p><p>BLOOM </p><p>It’s fine um I hope you find what you’re looking for. </p><p>STELLA looks confused as BLOOM walks away, STELLA looks at the person walking away, she smirks. As BLOOM walks away she looks back and out of the corner of her eye she sees STELLA create a ball of light around her finger. She aims it at the person and the ball goes flying and swings around and hits them in the stomach making them fall over. STELLA chuckles as she walks away. BLOOM cocks her head, she murmurs.</p><p>Ok ? That was weird.</p><p>She looks for STELLA but she vanishes without a trace. </p><p>Ok weirder, where did she go ?</p><p>She walks around the camp grounds, a breeze sends a chill down BLOOM’s spine. She starts to hear whispering, she looks around confused. </p><p>Hello ? Weird Blonde girl ?</p><p>She walks around but no is in sight, she hears it again, it comes from the woods. She walks into the woods and slides down a ditch and looks around, the whispering gets louder as BLOOM looks around confused, she looks down and under the dead leaves, she finds a silver ring with an orange sunstone at the center. She cocks her head at it, the closer her hand gets the louder. She picks up the ring and puts it on her finger, she looks at it and smiles. </p><p>Pretty. </p><p>She walks out of the ditch and back to her dormitory. A raven watches her from the branch, it cocks it’s head at her. </p><p>LATER. </p><p>Night falls as the raven flies and lands under a street lamp. The blue light casts the small raven a massive shadow, it’s eyes glow blue as the shadow of the raven takes the form of a woman with long hair and deep blue eyes. </p><p>SHADOW <em> (V.O) </em></p><p>Do you have it ?</p><p>The raven caws. </p><p>A human has it ? </p><p>The SHADOW weakly sighs, the raven caws. </p><p>Stella ? Hmmm move quickly my familiar, find the ring and return to me, we shall deal with Stella later. </p><p>The raven nods. </p><p>INT. GIRLS DORM. SAME MOMENT. </p><p>BLOOM tosses and turns in her bed, the sun ring glows on her finger. She pants as she shakes her head, an image of her standing in a sea of fire, unphased, appears in her mind, the image becomes a flaming dragon's eye staring into BLOOM. She wakes up and jerks up straight, she catches her breath as she holds her legs close to her, she sighs. A shadow moves outside the dormitory window, she gulps and breaths out. She looks at her lightly trembling fist and clenches it. She gets out of her bed and walks over to the door and quickly opens it. She looks around at the empty halls, she sees a shadow move down the hall. She looks at her hands and checks her pockets and realizes she has nothing to defend herself, she shrugs and raises her fists and creeps down the hall. She turns the corner and hits someone on the back of the head. </p><p>STELLA </p><p>Owch. </p><p>BLOOM</p><p>Oh sorry. </p><p>STELLA holds her head, she whispers. </p><p>STELLA </p><p>What are you doing hitting strangers on the head ?</p><p>BLOOM </p><p>What are you doing creeping around the halls at night ?</p><p>STELLA thinks, she shrugs and smirks. </p><p>STELLA </p><p>You got me there. </p><p>She looks at the ground and realizes her device is broken on the floor, she frowns.</p><p>Hmm that’s not good. </p><p>They hear an eerie weakly caw as the raven stands in between them and a door, STELLA’s eyes widen. </p><p>Ooo that’s really not good.</p><p>BLOOM scoffs. </p><p>BLOOM </p><p>It’s just a raven.</p><p>The raven's eyes glow blue as it grows 7 feet tall with a snout and lots of teeth and claws at the end of its wings. BLOOM and STELLA stand frozen. </p><p>Oh. </p><p>STELLA </p><p>Well good thing there’s a solution for this.</p><p>The creature builds its energy as it slowly walks to them.</p><p>BLOOM </p><p>What ?</p><p>STELLA pulls out a little smoke bomb from her fanny pack and throws it at the creatures stunning it in a cloud of smoke. STELLA grabs BLOOM’s arm and runs with her. They turn a corner and hide as they catch their breath. BLOOM whispers, trying to contain her fear. </p><p>What is that ?!</p><p>STELLA </p><p>Oh you know just your typical shape shifting familiar. </p><p>BLOOM </p><p>Oh is that all ?</p><p>STELLA </p><p>Pretty much, yeah. </p><p>BLOOM frowns as the shadow of the creature shrouds them in darkness, they look over as the creature cocks it’s head at them, it runs at them. </p><p>Close your eyes. </p><p>BLOOM </p><p>Oh ok. </p><p>BLOOM closes her eyes as the creature runs at them. STELLA places her hands together and creates a pulse of light from her hand, blinding the creature. STELLA grabs BLOOMS hand and they run down the halls and outside into the camp grounds. STELLA looks around at the street lights and smirks. </p><p>STELLA </p><p>Stay behind me. </p><p>The creature exits the building, it stares at them, STELLA smiles and coaxes the creature to come at them. </p><p>Come on ! Come on !</p><p>The creature runs at them as STELLA raises her hand towards the light, she waits for the creature to enter the light of the street lamp. She clenches her fist and the lamp burns with light and shoots a beam of light at the creature instantly disintegrating it, STELLA claps her hands with glee. </p><p>Boom ! yes ha !</p><p>BLOOM hangs her mouth open. </p><p>What ? how ?</p><p>STELLA laughs. </p><p>STELLA </p><p>Ta da !</p><p>STELLA chuckles and looks at BLOOM, a realization crosses her mind.  </p><p>Oh you weren’t supposed to that, right. So don’t freak out but I have to erase your memory, sorry- </p><p>BLOOM looks at the ash left over from the creature and begins to liquify and sludge together. </p><p>BLOOM </p><p>Um blondie. </p><p>STELLA</p><p>It’s a thing we do, don’t take it personally.</p><p>BLOOM elbows STELLA and she looks at the sludge forming into a person, STELLA sighs. </p><p>Oh great. </p><p>The raven forms into a humanoid bird with a ravens head and bird talons. </p><p>BLOOM </p><p>Now what ?</p><p>STELLA </p><p>Now you get out of here.</p><p>It lunges at STELLA as she pushes BLOOM aside, STELLA catches the ravens claws as they are locked in a stand still. The raven kicks STELLA back as she goes flying into a wall. </p><p>BLOOM </p><p>But I want to help.</p><p>The raven raises it’s foot and brings it down but STELLA catches it, barely holding it in place.</p><p>STELLA </p><p>Just go, I’ll be fine. </p><p>She weakly smiles at BLOOM as STELLA’s hand glows burning the raven's foot, she pushes him off and gets up and punches the raven in the face. BLOOM panics, she thinks. </p><p>BLOOM </p><p>Ok so the person who’s been nice to you is now fighting a bird person, there’s got to be something I can do ?</p><p>She notices her ring is glowing, she nods. </p><p>Ok this is something. </p><p>She points her hand at the raven that has STELLA pinned down agonist a wall. </p><p>Do something ! Magic ! Please ! </p><p>Nothing happens, she groans and glares at the raven, she focuses. </p><p>Stop !</p><p>Her blue eyes glow orange as the raven goes flying and into a wall, STELLA looks at BLOOM and smiles. </p><p>STELLA </p><p>Oh my god you can perform magic !</p><p>She notices the ring on BLOOM’s finger. </p><p>Hey may I borrow that ring on your finger ?</p><p>BLOOM tosses STELLA the ring, she clenches the ring as it burns white and becomes a staff with a white sun at the top of it. Her clothes become orange battle armor with a pink sun emblem at the center, her orange skirt becomes skin tight orange shorts, her long blonde hair gets tied back into a high ponytail, her blue hair band becomes a blue diamond tiara. The transformation finishes as STELLA strikes her staff at the ground, the raven backs away in fear as STELLA tilts her head and smiles. </p><p>Ha ha, you’re so dead. </p><p>The staff glows as STELLA shoots a beam of light that creates a bubble around the raven, it panics. STELLA raises her hand in the air as the bubble follows and claps her hand together and the bubble instantly collapses on itself disappearing into thin air. The staff turns back into a ring on STELLA’s finger as her armor becomes her normal clothes again. She cheers and lightly punches BLOOM in the arm. </p><p>Woooo nice going, Red-</p><p>BLOOM nervously rubs her arm. STELLA stretches her arm and sits down on a bench and catches her breath. </p><p>Man, that spell really drained me. </p><p>BLOOM looks confused at her, she sits next to her. </p><p>BLOOM </p><p>So wait what just happened ?</p><p>STELLA </p><p>We fought a magical creature together and- </p><p>She gasps as she claps her hands </p><p>And you’re a fairy ! That’s so awesome, I’m not alone anymore, yay !</p><p>BLOOM </p><p>A fairy ? Is that what you are ?</p><p>STELLA nods. BLOOM thinks.</p><p>BLOOM </p><p>I guess that makes sense. </p><p>STELLA </p><p>What do you think I was ?</p><p>BLOOM </p><p>Honestly, I thought you were an alien. </p><p>STELLA chuckles. </p><p>STELLA </p><p>Well kind of. </p><p>STELLA looks at her and smiles. </p><p>I’m Stella. </p><p>BLOOM looks at her and smiles. </p><p>BLOOM </p><p>I’m Bloom.</p><p>STELLA nods and thinks, her smile gets a little bigger. </p><p>STELLA </p><p>Well it’s really nice to meet you, Bloom. </p><p>BLOOM quirks her face. </p><p>BLOOM </p><p>It is ?! </p><p>STELLA </p><p>Yeah, you saved my life and found my ring, which thank you by the way. </p><p>BLOOM smiles, she pauses for a moment then sits up and places her hands on her hips and tries to act confident. </p><p>BLOOM </p><p>You’re welcome. </p><p>STELLA </p><p>You handled yourself pretty well for someone who didn’t know they had magic. </p><p>BLOOM </p><p>Did I ? It felt like I just flailed around and threw you a ring. </p><p>STELLA </p><p>Nahhh with the proper training you can be a beast on the battlefield. </p><p>BLOOM pauses. </p><p>BLOOM </p><p>Training ? There’s a place where you can train to do magic ?</p><p>STELLA nods. </p><p>STELLA </p><p>Yeah, it's a crazy fairy school called Alfea filled with the most wacky, colorful characters you’ll ever meet, and in a far-away land where they teach you skills beyond your wildest dreams.</p><p>BLOOM </p><p>That sounds really fun, definitely beats this place where everyone hates me. </p><p>STELLA </p><p>Yeah, I never really liked this place either. </p><p>STELLA thinks, an idea pops into her head. </p><p>You could come with me. </p><p>BLOOM </p><p>What ?</p><p>STELLA </p><p>Come with me to Alfea and become a fairy !</p><p>BLOOM </p><p>I...um, can I just do that ? Do humans just become fairies ?</p><p>STELLA </p><p>I mean it’s a little complicated but point being, it’ll be fun and way more cooler than earth. Please, Bloom, you deserve better than this camp. </p><p>BLOOM thinks. </p><p>BLOOM </p><p>Hmmm so either I stay in this boring summer camp or go with you to a magical land for an adventure of a lifetime and learn how to be a fairy. </p><p>BLOOM smiles at STELLA, her smile gets bigger the more she looks at BLOOM. </p><p>LATER.</p><p>STELLA pulls out a rainbow pencil from her fanny pack. She draws a door on the wall of the dormitorium. The drawing glows and materializes into a portal. STELLA walks into the portal but BLOOM stands frozen, she rubs her hand, STELLA pops her head out of the portal. </p><p>STELLA </p><p>You comin Bloom ?</p><p>BLOOM </p><p>I um...I just, it’s a new place, I just, I don’t want to mess it up. </p><p>STELLA </p><p>Mess it up ?</p><p>BLOOM </p><p>I’m just scared Stella, I don’t know what’s on the other side of that portal.</p><p>STELLA </p><p>Ahhh ok, I get it-</p><p>STELLA pauses. </p><p>Look I don’t like to advertise this about myself but I was in your shoes once too. </p><p>BLOOM </p><p>What do you mean ?</p><p>STELLA</p><p>I used to be human, I was offered the same choice as you and I was scared out of my mind but look at me now, I’m the best fairy around and I don’t really know what’s waiting for you but I can promise you, I’ll be right by your side the whole way.</p><p>STELLA holds out her hand to BLOOM. </p><p>Deal ?</p><p>BLOOM smiles.</p><p>Deal. </p><p>She takes her hand as STELLA grins eagerly. </p><p>STELLA </p><p>Trust me, your world is about to open up for the better. </p><p>She pulls BLOOM into the portal, the portal vanishes.  </p><p>EXT. THE VALLEY OF PLEASURE. NIGHT.</p><p>The moon shines a somber glow on a forest of jet black willows with glowing blue branches that fall down the trees like tears. A light shines as a portal opens and the raven comes flying out, it reverts back to a normal looking raven, the raven looks up as it sees a hooded figure in a dark cloak, she kneels down and picks up the raven, she picks in a soft cold voice </p><p>WILLOW</p><p>There, there, my pet. </p><p>She strokes the ravens feathers. </p><p>Though you failed, we shall find her, no one can out run the night. </p><p>She looks at the raven with her big blue empty eyes, her cold look slowly turns into a glare.</p><p>CUT TO BLACK.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Welcome to the Club</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It's Orientation day at Alfea ! As Stella has to sneak Bloom into the school without anyone realizing she's human.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>EXT. ALLEYWAY-THE CULT OF DIONYSUS. UNKNOWN TIME. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A portal opens in a wall as STELLA leaps out and lands with grace, she grins. BLOOM screams and falls out of the portal onto the ground, she sits up, STELLA grins. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>STELLA </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You good ?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>BLOOM thinks, she smiles and nods. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>BLOOM</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yeah.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>STELLA helps BLOOM up and drags her out of the alley way.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>STELLA </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Good ! Because get ready to have your mind blown ! </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They exit the alley, as BLOOM gasps with awe. She sees a city filled to the brim with gold skyscrapers, pink pyramids, floating red cars, a flying park with orange flowers in the center of the town, a purple skyline and a massive mural painted on the wall above of her, depicting a pink, purple, golden three headed dragon soaring as people bow to it. BLOOM grins</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>BLOOM </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wow wee ! Did you transport me into the Jetsons ? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>STELLA </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The what ? No, Welcome to Dionysus, the ring of knowledge, partying and teen angst, doesn’t get more magical than this place. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>BLOOM</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Incredible, never thought a world of fairies would look so... futuristic. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>STELLA </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yuup unlike poorly thought out fantasy novels, magic has transformed our society into the most advanced civilization in the universe.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>BLOOM </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Was I even alive before now ?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>STELLA </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There’ll be time to see all of it later but first we need to get to school. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>STELLA walks down the sidewalk as BLOOM follows her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>BLOOM</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eeeek magic school, I can’t believe this is happening !</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>STELLA </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Believe it, we just gotta take the quantum superposition train. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>BLOOM cocks her head at STELLA.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>BLOOM </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The what ?!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>STELLA </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oh I just remembered, hold on-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>STELLA reaches into her fanny pack and pulls out a small square with a button, she presses the button and it expands into a glass screen phone, she types.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey Tecna, quick favor, please create a school account for Bloom, I’ll explain later lol also don’t tell Flora, love you. Bye.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She points her phone at BLOOM. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>BLOOM smiles and STELLA takes a picture. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ok cool, done. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She gestures BLOOM to follow. They walk up some stairs onto a locked train resting on unfinished tracks, BLOOM looks around the train. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>BLOOM </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Uh Stella does the train magically create tracks ? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>STELLA</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>BLOOM </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then how do we get to school ? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>STELLA </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Watch.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They enter the train, STELLA looks at a list of numbers with various names of cities until seeing the one that says ALFEA. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Here we go. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They exit the train and have been transported into the middle of forest with orange pine trees. BLOOM is confused, she looks and the train is just sitting in the middle of the woods, no tracks, it’s just there. They walk towards a pink college futuristic campus with floods of people walking into the school. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>BLOOM </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wha-how ? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>STELLA </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ta da, magic ! </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>BLOOM </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Huh ?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>STELLA </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I’ll explain later-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>STELLA hears a little ding, she checks her phone and grins. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Awesome. Ok Bloom, time to, hopefully, get you enrolled into Alfea. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>BLOOM claps her hands exactingly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>BLOOM </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hopefully ?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>STELLA </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yeah first we have to lock down your cover story. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>BLOOM </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>My cover story ?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>STELLA </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yeah so if anyone asks, your name is Bloom, you’re from Psyche, you’re a Winx and your major is magical trivium. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>BLOOM spaces out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>BLOOM </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Uhhh why do I need a cover story ?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>STELLA </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Well humans studying magic isn’t exactly a normal thing-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>BLOOM </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So am I not supposed to be here ?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>STELLA </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Technically, you’re forbidden to even set eyes on this dimension but pfft rules, am I right ? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>BLOOM </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But you’re human and you study magic-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She puts her finger over BLOOM’s mouth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>STELLA</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shhhh look it’ll be our little secret, just stick to the script and none will be the wiser.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>BLOOM looks down and frowns, she nods. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>BLOOM </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ok.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>STELLA </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’ll be fine, just follow my lead.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>STELLA and BLOOM enter the school and walk to a desk with GRISELDA, a woman with blue fifties style glasses, wearing a light blue pantsuit and short brown hair. She rolls her eyes at the sight of STELLA and sighs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>GRISELDA </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ah Miss Apolla, what can I help you with now ?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>STELLA </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hi, I’m mentoring my new friend, Bloom, it’s her first day and she needs her orientation papers. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She looks over at BLOOM. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>GRISELDA</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You ? Mentoring ? Alright, name and birthplace please. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>BLOOM </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Uh Bloom from Psyche. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She types that into her computer, the computer glows red. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>GRISELDA </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No one by that name is scheduled to attend here, please leave. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>STELLA </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I think you should check again, these computer systems are so faulty. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She rolls her eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>GRISELDA </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fine. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She checks again and the computer glows green. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oh you’re here. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She types at her computer as a faxing machine prints out some papers, she hands it to BLOOM. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Welcome to Aflea’s school for gifted Fairies, Bloom. Please head to the auditorium for orientation, there you will be given a school ID number and a dorm room. May your stay here enrich you with purpose and knowledge. Next !</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>BLOOM takes the paper as she walks with STELLA, she looks at STELLA and grins. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>BLOOM </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I’m in !</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>STELLA </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You’re in !</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>INT. AUDITORIUM. MOMENTS LATER. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>STELLA and BLOOM sit in the auditorium, BLOOM looks around, taking the whole other world, STELLA chuckles.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>STELLA </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I think you might be the first fairy ever to be excited for school orientation. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>BLOOM </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>How can I not ? it’s a magic school for fairies ! Literally I only thought this would only ever happen in my dreams.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>STELLA </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Well get ready to have your blind optimism crushed, Red, it’s what school does best. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>BLOOM scoffs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>BLOOM </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pfft whatever, nothing can crush my spirit. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>STELLA looks at BLOOM, she cocks her head and smirks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>STELLA </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I like you. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>BLOOM awkwardly chuckles. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>BLOOM </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Uh thanks, I guess ? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The lights go dark as fog begins to sweep across on the stage, BLOOM eyes widen with excitement, STELLA chuckles and rolls her eyes at BLOOM. Spotlights shine on the stage as the fog takes the shape of a massive snake that hisses at the audience.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ooooo snek.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The eyes of the snake light on fire as it becomes a flaming snake that explodes into embers of light that rain down on the audience, some of the students get burned. BLOOM’s eyes follow an ember, she gazes at them, smiling. She reaches out as an ember floats towards her, she touches it as it warms her skin. FARA comes out of the smoke, arms out, grinning. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>FARA </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Huzzah and welcome to the-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Students scream as some of them have been set on fire by embers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>STUDENT </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I’m on fire, help, help ahhhh-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>FARA rolls her eyes and murmurs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>FARA</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ugh whiners.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>FARA snaps her as students get flooded with water, completely soaked from head to toe. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Anyways, welcome class of 3.1412 A.R to Aflea, the most prestigious for gifted Winx such as yourselves. I am Fara, lord of Alfea and as your lord it is my job to make sure you all learn magic and become the best fairies for our glorious society. Now join me for this 3 hour presentation of what this school has to offer and how you fit into it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The entire auditorium groans as FARA snickers with glee, except for BLOOM who cheers. Everyone looks confusingly at BLOOM including FARA. She nervously waves at everyone. FARA cocks her head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Huh, Ok ? Let's begin. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>MONTAGE BEGINS.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Magic can only be performed in class and in student dorms, no where else, any outside performance will result in detention-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>STELLA slumps in her chair as she checks out mentally, BLOOM sits up right and listens. More time goes by. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dress code bars, leather clothing of any kind,, hats, capes, plaid is forbidden, boys are required to wear long sleeve shirts, no one wants to see your weird bulge biceps, as some decency for Fay’s sake. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone starts to fall asleep as more time passes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alchem courses are now worth 2 credits instead of one-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>More time passes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And lastly Staffs will be given once enough credits have been earned, ok that’s it, any questions ?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The entire auditorium is quiet. FARA nods.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You’re dismissed, by rows of course, front to back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Students in the back groan, FARA chuckles, she murmurs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ah I love my job. Enjoy the new year, everyone !</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>END MONTAGE. LATER.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>INT. DORM ROOM. A FEW MOMENTS LATER.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The dorm is quiet, not a peep is made. TECNA a girl with short magenta hair, neon green eyes and a baggy black sweatshirt types on her computer. She shares an earbud with MUSA, an asian girl with navy hair in pigtails, violet eyes and a red hoodie. They listen to music together as MUSA writes music in her journal. Across the room sitting on her desk is FLORA, a girl with bright pink hair, green eyes, tan skin, a forest green jumpsuit with a pink belt and freckles on her face, tends to a dead flower. She focuses intensely as the flower glows and begins to come back, she smiles. STELLA kicks the door open as FLORA is startled and the flower does, FLORA frowns. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>FLORA </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ugh Stella !</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The door bounces back and hits STELLA in the face. MUSA laughs as STELLA holds her head and regains her composure. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>STELLA </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ow. hey y’all meet Bloom ! Our newest roommate !</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She pulls BLOOM into the room, BLOOM smiles. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>BLOOM </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hello. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>TECNA looks over and lightly waves. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>TECNA </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hey. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>MUSA grins as she gets up and shouts. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>MUSA </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hooray ! A new friend !</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>BLOOM </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oh thank you. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>MUSA </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I’m Musa, that’s Tecna and that’s-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>FLORA gets up and lightly waves.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>FLORA </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Flora, hi. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>BLOOM </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hi.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>FLORA </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I like your name.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>BLOOM</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Me too, I mean I like your name as well. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>BLOOM nervously chuckles, MUSA smirks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>MUSA </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Where did you find this one, Stella ?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>STELLA </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Long story, I’ll explain later. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>STELLA walks over to a pad on the wall and presses the number 5, a hand symbol appears as STELLA places her hand on it and the pad glows and turns into a door. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ok Bloom, here’s your room, get aquatinted with everyone and I’ll go get your uh suitcase that you left behind. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She winks at BLOOM, FLORA notices and stares suspiciously at STELLA. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>BLOOM </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thanks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>MUSA shrugs as she sits back down next to TECNA. STELLA leaves as BLOOM looks around awkwardly, FLORA sits back down in her chair, nervous, she looks at her flower and sighs, BLOOM notices. She walks over and sits on her desk next to FLORA. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What’s wrong ?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>FLORA </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Um I’m just trying to bring this flower back but I can’t seem to do it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>BLOOM </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I’m sorry, I’m sure you’ll figure it out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>FLORA cocks her head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>FLORA </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hmm thanks, it’s just I’m majoring in plant magic and if I can’t heal a simple flower, how am I supposed to ace my courses ?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>BLOOM </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hey it’s ok, it’ll come to you, you can’t expect yourself to be perfect on day one, lord knows I’m not and I just discovered that I had mag...I had a major for school. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>BLOOM nervously chuckles, FLORA raises her eyebrow. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>FLORA </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You’re new right ?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>BLOOM </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Uh huh. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>FLORA </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Where are you from ?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>BLOOM </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Psyche. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>FLORA grins. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>FLORA </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Really ?! So am I ! I miss home so much, what coven are you from ?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>BLOOM pauses, she bites her lip. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>BLOOM </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ummmm I’m from the…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She looks around in the dorm and her eyes set on FLORA’s dead flower. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Flower coven. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She cringes, “Come on Bloom that was the best name you could come up with ?” She nervously scratches her neck, FLORA pauses and thinks and nods. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>FLORA </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oh right the Flower coven, you guys live on the beanstalk, right ?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>BLOOM </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yes, love the beanstalk. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>FLORA </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ah ok um no one lives on beanstalks in Psyche, where are you actually from ?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>BLOOM cringes, FLORA looks concerned. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Athens ? Apolla ? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>BLOOM </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yup those are definitely places I’ve been to. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>FLORA sighs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>FLORA </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ok that’s concerning, so sorry about this. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She taps BLOOM on the forehead as BLOOM begins to get drowsy and falls asleep.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I’m sure Stella will have a </span>
  <em>
    <span>logical</span>
  </em>
  <span> explanation for this. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>LATER. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>BLOOM wakes up, realizing she’s tied down to a chair with vines to see STELLA and FLORA arguing, STELLA tries to diffuse the situation. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>STELLA </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Calm down, I can explain. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>FLORA </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oh you better !</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>STELLA </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What gave it away ?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>FLORA </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Psyche. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>STELLA snaps her fingers and groans.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>STELLA </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Darn ! Right, I always forget you’re from there, always one with the details, Flora. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>FLORA </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I was trying to get to know her before I realized she’s a total stranger !</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>STELLA </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Every new roommate is a stranger, that’s why they’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>new.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>MUSA sits next to BLOOM, she whispers to BLOOM and gestures to STELLA and FLORA. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>MUSA </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This right here always makes my day. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>FLORA </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Musa ! don’t fraternize with the intruder. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>STELLA </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She’s not an intruder. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>TECNA </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I mean technically she is, that’s why you had me create a school account for her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>STELLA slashes her throat with her hand at TECNA. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>FLORA </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tecna, you’re in on this !?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>TECNA shrugs, FLORA turns to STELLA. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And why did you ask her to do something so stupid ?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>STELLA </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>How else was she gonna get in ? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>FLORA groans. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>FLORA </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stella, where is she from ?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>BLOOM </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Uh yeah hi Bloom here, I’m from earth. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>FLORA hangs her mouth open as MUSA grins and laughs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>MUSA </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oh my Fay, a human, wow Stella, you really out did yourself !</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>FLORA holds her head as she holds her stomach, she groans. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>FLORA</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A human !? You can’t smuggle a human into Alfea !</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>STELLA </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Not with that attitude.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>STELLA walks over to MUSA and holds out her hand and MUSA hi fives her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>FLORA </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stella, be serious, you broke like 50 different rules just getting her here and plus humans can’t do magic. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>STELLA </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Actually she can. Come on Bloom !</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone looks at her as BLOOM looks at the vines, she thinks, she breathes out, she focuses and really concentrates, she sighs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ok so she can’t now, but I saw her do it-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>FLORA </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It doesn’t matter, she doesn’t belong here. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>BLOOM sighs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>BLOOM</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You’re right. I just...back home I didn’t really belong anywhere and… </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>BLOOM looks off and thinks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I messed a lot of things up but here, I can do things right, I want to belong here Flora, I want to study magic and become fairy like all of you and I bet together we can figure out how to heal that flower, people used to say “I was a really good cheerleader.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>FLORA thinks, she chuckles. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>FLORA </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You were actually being nice. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>BLOOM nods. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fine, I won’t say anything to Lord Fara. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The vines retract as BLOOM stands up, MUSA grins and hugs BLOOM.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>MUSA </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hooray, she’s staying ! Oh what is earth like ? I’ve always admired it’s music-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>BLOOM </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Uhhh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>STELLA </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Group hug for the new Winx ! </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>STELLA and MUSA hug BLOOM as BLOOM freezes, nervously smiling.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Flora, I know you can’t say no to a group hug even if you’re mad at me. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>FLORA looks away. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>FLORA</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I’m not mad-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>FLORA rubs her shoulder, she sighs and smiles. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But you’re right. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She joins in. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tecna ?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>TECNA smirks and walks up and joins the hug, BLOOM is squished in the middle. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>STELLA</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Welcome to the Winx club, Bloom. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>BLOOM breaths out as she relaxes and her smile gets bigger she puts her arms around everyone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>CUT TO BLACK. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Weeping Willow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Winx club go on a field trip to a mysterious forest where they encounter buried memories and a new foe.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>INT. SCHOOL’S FLYING BUS. A DAY LATER.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A red black hovership soars through the air. Inside are BLOOM and FLORA sitting together with MUSA and TECNA sitting across from them, STELLA sits behind FLORA and BLOOM. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>BLOOM </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wow my first magical field trip ! To...where are we going again ?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She turns to STELLA. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>STELLA </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Valley of Pleasures. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>BLOOM quirks her face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Relax, it’s pg. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>BLOOM </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh ok. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>STELLA </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You’ll love it, it literally radiates happiness there plus it’s haunted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>BLOOM’s eyes widen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>BLOOM </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seriously, like ghosts exist here ?!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>FLORA scoffs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>FLORA </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She’s just a myth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>STELLA </span>
</p><p>
  <span>No she isn’t ! They call her the Weeping Willow !</span>
</p><p>
  <span>BLOOM </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ooooo-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>STELLA </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was this all powerful fairy commander who ordered her own son to his death ! heartbroken with grief she went to the valley of pleasures and drowned herself in the river-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>FLORA’s eyes widen as she grips her knees, she gulps. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She’s said to wander the forest caught in limbo, forcing anyone she comes across to feel her sorrows. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>FLORA stares at the ground, eyes widen with fear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>BLOOM </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Uh Flora, you ok ?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>FLORA snaps back to reality.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>FLORA</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh yeah, I’m fine. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>STELLA </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aw did my ghost story scare you ?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>FLORA rolls her eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>FLORA </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pfft as if. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>STELLA </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Awww it’s ok to admit you're scared. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>FLORA </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I’m not, besides I’ve been to the valley many times and have never seen any sad woman walking around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>BLOOM </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oooo what’s the valley like then ?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>FLORA rubs her shoulder, nervously. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>FLORA </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Uhhh it’s pretty, I guess, I used to go  with my coven as a...a field trip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>BLOOM </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well can’t wait to see it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>FLORA looks out the window with uncertainty.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>FLORA </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeah.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>EXT. THE VALLEY OF PLEASURES. MOMENTS LATER.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The ship lands spooking a raven that flies away. Everyone exits the ship and gathers around the Phys Ed teacher, KLAUS, he has long blonde hair, pale skin and a black dress. BLOOM whispers to FLORA. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>BLOOM </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I can’t believe we have a Malfoy as a teacher. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>FLORA looks puzzled at BLOOM.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>FLORA </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Huh ?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>BLOOM </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh right. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>KLAUS </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hey quiet ! Now welcome students to the valley of pleasures-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Students snicker, KLAUS rolls his eyes and groans. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anyways today's lesson will test your survival skills, this valley has one of the largest forests in Dionysus and your task will be to find your way out of the feeling forest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>STELLA </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pfft this will be easy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>KLAUS </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Without the use of magic-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>STELLA </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>KLAUS </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Or technology. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looks at TECNA and she rolls her eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your magic isn’t just about lifting trees or water or whatever, it’s about making a connection to yourself and to the world around you. Let the magic in the forest guide you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>STELLA raises her hand, KLAUS sighs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yes, Stella ?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>STELLA</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I’m confused, we’re supposed to not use magic but also use magic to traverse the forest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>KLAUS </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Correct. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>STELLA raises her hand but puts it down and sighs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You’ll travel in teams of 3, good luck and whatever you do, Don’t. Go. Near. The. water. Ok see you all back in the valley. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He vanishes as the ship takes off and flies away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>BLOOM </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ok let’s do this. I’m with Flora, I bet you know this place inside and out-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>FLORA </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Uhh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>BLOOM puts her arm around her, FLORA smiles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>MUSA </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ooo yeah me too. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>STELLA </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ugh I wanted to be with Flora !</span>
</p><p>
  <span>MUSA </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Too bad, first come, first serve. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>FLORA </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I’m not a table at a bar, Musa ! But she’s right, we’re a team, sorry. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>FLORA puts her arms around BLOOM and MUSA and grins at STELLA, she glares at them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>STELLA </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pfft well you know what I um </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looks around and notices TECNA walking by, STELLA pulls her next to her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I got Tecna, she’s a pro at uh forest...guiding. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>TECNA </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I’m really not. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>STELLA </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shhh point being we’ll totally get out of this forest first. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>FLORA</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Please, you’ll be lost without me. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>STELLA </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As if, I bet we can make it to that Valley before you guys. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>FLORA </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I’ll take that bet, loser has to do all the other team’s homework. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>STELLA </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Deal. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>FLORA and STELLA shake ends, a pause. As FLORA books it for the forest, BLOOM and MUSA follow her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hey !</span>
</p><p>
  <span>STELLA runs after them but trips and sees a root tied to her leg, she groans. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Flora !</span>
</p><p>
  <span>FLORA </span>
</p><p>
  <span>We’re not in the forest yet !</span>
</p><p>
  <span>FLORA, BLOOM and MUSA run into the forest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>BLOOM </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wow Flora can’t believe you tripped up, Stella. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>FLORA </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh she’s not winning ! I want to see her face when she-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>FLORA breaths in and calms down and becomes more reserved.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When she realizes that I have bested her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>MUSA chuckles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>MUSA </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh yeah she’ll hate it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>BLOOM </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So how do we beat her ? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>FLORA thinks, she looks around, she places her hand on the bark. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>FLORA </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hmm well the leaves aren’t flooding with feelings so…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She stares deeply into the grass, she looks up and points. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They all follow FLORA. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>LATER. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They’re walking in the forest, BLOOM looks as the yellow pine trees start to become willow trees with glowing golden leaves that pour from the tree and into the ground. BLOOM places her hand on the glowing leaves, she starts to giggle and get’s a funny feeling in her. FLORA chuckles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>FLORA </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Like it ?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>BLOOM </span>
</p><p>
  <span>What is it ?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>FLORA places her hand in the leaves as golden sap collects in her palm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>FLORA </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s pure oxytocin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She rubs the sap into her cheek as it makes her smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The deeper you go into the forest the happier it makes you. These trees were my favorite part about coming here when I was little. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>BLOOM</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Must’ve been fun playing with happiness trees as a kid. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>FLORA </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeah. It was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>FLORA looks off at smiles, it subtly weakens, FLORA breaths in and smiles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>MUSA</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hey hurry up, I thought you wanted to stick it to Stella. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>FLORA</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I don’t know if that’s how I would describe it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>MUSA</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even though that’s basically how you described it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>FLORA </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well..</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They hear water running. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>MUSA </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Do you hear something ?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They all walk through some shrubs and find a flowing river.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ooo a river, hey Flora does this lead to the valley. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>FLORA stares at the rushing water, the sounds echo as FLORA gets lost in the sounds. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Uh Flora ?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>FLORA </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh um yes it does. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>MUSA </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Great, let's use it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>BLOOM stops her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>BLOOM </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hey we can't use it, remember what Professor Malfoy said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>MUSA</span>
</p><p>
  <span>We’re not going to swim in it, just walk next to it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>FLORA </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blooms right, it’s not allowed and we don’t need the river. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>MUSA </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I thought you wanted to win, Flora.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly the branches of the trees begin to hang glower, they lose their color, FLORA notices and looks confused. They hear sobbing in the distance, FLORA follows the sound. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Flora ? Flora !</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They walk through the forest as the glowing leaves begin to turn blue, they peak through some trees and see a woman in a black robe, sobbing, she places her hand in the water. FLORA cocks her head. MUSA’s eyes widen, she whispers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh my fay, it’s the Weeping Willow !</span>
</p><p>
  <span>BLOOM pushes MUSA’s head aside. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>BLOOM </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Really ? I’ve always wanted to see a ghost !</span>
</p><p>
  <span>FLORA </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Would you two quit it, she’s a real crying woman. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>FLORA moves to leave. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>MUSA </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Flora, don’t.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>FLORA rolls her eyes. FLORA slowly approaches her, she rubs her arm, nervously. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>FLORA </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Um excuse me, are you okay ? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The woman pauses, she turns to FLORA. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>WILLOW </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Won’t you sit with me ?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>FLORA looks at the river, she gulps. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Come now, the water won’t bite. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>FLORA sits down next to her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>FLORA </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You shouldn’t put your hand in the water. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>WILLOW </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh, Why not ?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>FLORA</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s the river of tears, it just makes you cry. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>WILLOW looks at her reflection with her big blue eyes, she chuckles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>WILLOW </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh I know but it’s what I deserve.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>FLORA raises her eyebrow, WILLOW looks at FLORA, she cocks her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> You’re from Psyche, correct ?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>FLORA pauses, she gulps and nods. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I could tell, your emotions buried so deep. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>WILLOW dips her hand again as the tears pour from her eyes. FLORA shakes her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>FLORA </span>
</p><p>
  <span>No they’re not. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>WILLOW </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then dip your hand and see how much you cry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>FLORA looks at her reflection, she gulps, she shakes her head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The river reveals all, tell me how old were you when they baptized you ?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>FLORA </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I...8. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>WILLOW nods. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>WILLOW </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I was 12, they said the river would purify us, that afterwards, we’d have no reason to cry anymore-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>WILLOW takes off her hood revealing her big blue eyes, her neon green roots in her blue hair and a tear running over a small pentagram tattoo on her cheek. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> Why don't you cry ?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>FLORA’s mind goes blank, she shakes her head, she tries to respond but can’t seem to speak. BLOOM and MUSA look confused. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>MUSA </span>
</p><p>
  <span>What on earth are they talking about ?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>BLOOOM shrugs, a black feather blows into view, she looks up and sees a raven cawing at her, BLOOM’s eyes widen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>BLOOM </span>
</p><p>
  <span>We need to go, Flora !</span>
</p><p>
  <span>FLORA looks at BLOOM, WILLOW smiles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>WILLOW </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ah we have company. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She snaps her fingers as the branches of the trees come and push BLOOM and MUSA, down the hill as they roll down to the bank of the river.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>FLORA </span>
</p><p>
  <span>What are you doing ?!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>WILLOW </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ah we meet again human, although you don’t know me. You have something that I need, now where is it ?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>BLOOM</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What ?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>WILLOW </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Don’t play dumb, the ring, give it to me !</span>
</p><p>
  <span>BLOOM </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I don’t know what you are talking about.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>FLORA </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She doesn’t have it, please we can talk this out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>WILLOW looks at FLORA then at BLOOM, she frowns. WILLOW raises her hand as FLORA gets lifted off the ground, she points her hand to the river as FLORA hovers over the river. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>WILLOW </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I know you have it, just give it to me. You and that treacherous Witch cannot comprehend its power.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>MUSA leaps up and summons fire in her palms and hurdles it at WILLOW, she slaps the fire away and points her hand to the river. The water rises into the air as WILLOW flings it at MUSA and gets flooded with the water, MUSA collapses as she starts uncontrollably crying. WILLOW turns to BLOOM.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I don’t have all day, human.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>FLORA tries to break her grip but can’t, she slowly descends to the river, FLORA’s eyes widen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>BLOOM </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I don’t know where it is, I swear !</span>
</p><p>
  <span>WILLOW sighs, she turns to FLORA. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>WILLOW </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Guess we’ll see how much you cry. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>WILLOW puts her hand down as FLORA falls onto the river, she shuts her eyes, bracing for the waves of sadness about to flood into her mind. She opens her eyes, her face inches from the water, she looks over and sees BLOOM, her eyes glowing orange as she keeps FLORA from falling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>FLORA </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bloom ! You’re doing magic !</span>
</p><p>
  <span>WILLOW quirks her face at BLOOM. BLOOM pulls her hand closer as FLORA flies towards her and lands on the bank.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>BLOOM </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sorry. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She glares at WILLOW. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You’re going to pay for that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>WILLOW scoffs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>WILLOW </span>
</p><p>
  <span>What are you going to do ? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>BLOOM</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This !</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She points her hand at WILLOW but nothing happens. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Come on, lightning fingers. Dang it !</span>
</p><p>
  <span>WILLOW laughs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>WILLOW </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This would be funny if it wasn’t so sad.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>BLOOM frowns, she puts her hand in the river as tears start pouring out of her eyes but flicks water into WILLOW’s eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ahhhh my eyes !</span>
</p><p>
  <span>WILLOW rubs her eyes as a barrage of vines push her into the river, FLORA glares at her as she and BLOOM run over to MUSA, who’s still weeping. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>FLORA </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I can help. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>MUSA groans. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>MUSA</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Flora, you don’t need-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>FLORA</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I’ll be fine. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>FLORA breathes in and places her hand on MUSA’s temple, she focuses as her irises glow pink and pink light floods into MUSA’s temple, MUSA stops weeping. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>BLOOM </span>
</p><p>
  <span>What did you do ?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>FLORA </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just gave her some of my happiness. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>MUSA </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You didn’t have to do that ?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>FLORA </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I’m fine, it’s what I’m supposed to do. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>WILLOW rises out of the water with a blue aura around her body, she groans as tears run down her cheeks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>WILLOW </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your petty magic cannot harm me, now give me that ring or I’ll drown you all in your sorrows. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Water rises above her head as WILLOW gets ready to attack, a tree comes out of nowhere and strikes her, forcing her under the river. MUSA shields them from the water as they all look over and see STELLA wielding the staff. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>STELLA </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You guys ok ? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>BLOOM </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeah, how did you find us ?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>TECNA </span>
</p><p>
  <span>We were following you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>STELLA </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tecna ! Anyways good thing we were, that crazy lady was about to do you in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>FLORA stands there silent. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You good, flowers ?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>FLORA</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hmm oh yeah. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>STELLA </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well I’d say we should travel together in case anymore sad ghosts or whatever and also maybe -</span>
</p><p>
  <span>MUSA </span>
</p><p>
  <span>call off the bet ?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>STELLA </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I mean I did save your lives, so, you know.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>FLORA</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeah sure whatever let’s just leave. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>FLORA leaves as everyone looks concerned at her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>EXT. THE VALLEY-OUTSIDE OF THE FOREST. AN HOUR LATER. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>FLORA, BLOOM, STELLA, MUSA and TECNA all stand in front of KLAUS. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>KLAUS</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Congrats, you all made out, anything you learned ?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>STELLA </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was something to learn ?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>KLAUS sighs as he rolls his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>INT. FLYING BUS. MOMENTS LATER. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>FLORA and BLOOM sit together, BLOOM looks concerned at FLORA. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>BLOOM </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So that was insane, you um holding up ok ?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>FLORA </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Um I guess, yeah it was crazy. Thank you by the way for saving me. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>BLOOM </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of course, look I’m not the best with feelings but you know it’s ok to not be ok, right ?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>FLORA </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I know. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>BLOOM</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I’m here, we’re all here for you, right ?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>STELLA </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of course, we all love you, Flowers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>MUSA</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I wouldn’t have passed alchemy if it wasn’t for you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>TECNA  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeah without you, we’d all be in detention. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>FLORA </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aww thanks you guys, really.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone smiles as FLORA looks out the window, a tear forms in her eye but she wipes it away and sighs. She stares her reflection in the window, her neutral expression slowly fades as it becomes a frown filled with sorrow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>EXT. THE FIELD OF SHARDS. NIGHT. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>WILLOW walks through a field with icicles as tall as waves, water drips from her cloak as she pants. She falls over as she catches her breath, she pulls down revealing her blue skin is becoming black tree bark, it slowly grows down her wrist, her eyes widen. She musters all of her strength to get up, she approaches a cabin of ice. She walks to the door and pounds the door. A voice calls from within. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>CRYSTAL </span>
  <em>
    <span>(V.O)</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Hold on !</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She hears thuds and the sound of someone tripping and kicking stuff aside, the door opens revealing CRYSTAL, a woman with cold sky blue eyes, teal eyeliner above her eyes, her snow white hair in a french braid, wearing a giant fur coat with sea foam green leather pants and a pentagram tattoo on her left hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>What !</span>
</p><p>
  <span>CRYSTAL pauses and stares at WILLOW.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Willow ?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>WILLOW </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I need your help. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>WILLOW pushes through CRYSTAL, garbage floods the floor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>CRYSTAL </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I haven’t seen you in years, what ? You look terrible. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>WILLOW </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I know but I can fix it, I can fix everything, I just...here. Familiar !</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The raven flies into CRYSTAL’s living room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Show her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The raven's eyes glow as light comes projecting an image of STELLA onto the wall, CRYSTAL’s eyes widen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>CRYSTAL </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Is that ?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>WILLOW nods, CRYSTAL hovers her hand over the image of STELLA, she clenches it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But I thought she was in prison.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>WILLOW </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yes but it appears she’s free as a bird and-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>CRYSTAL’s eyes dart to the image of the staff.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>CRYSTAL</span>
</p><p>
  <span>My staff-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>CRYSTAL’s eyes twitch, she tightens her fists. The projection turns off as CRYSTAL glares at her reflection. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> after everything I did for her, she has the gall to ah STELLA ! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her breathing gets more intense as it builds and she screams and punches the wall, cracks ripple to every corner, she pants as she catches her breath. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>CUT TO BLACK.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Levitating</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Winx Club go to a magical dance club and run into a gang of fairies called The Specialists.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>INT. DORM ROOM. EVENING. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The evening casts a pink hue in the dorm room. TECNA holds a small wand as she’s laser focused on repairing a computer chip together. FLORA shuffles through her flashcards, she looks at one labeled, “Mitochondria.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>FLORA </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hmm source of magical energy in celios’</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She flips the card and gets the definition right, she smiles.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ha yes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>MUSA writes in her journal as she jams to music. BLOOM concentrates, she points her hand at an apple across the room. She focuses as the apple shakes but then stops, BLOOM groans. STELLA levitates a magical textbook as she looks through it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>BLOOM </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ugh ! Dang it, magic ! </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>STELLA </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hmm. Ok let’s try this. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She flips to the back of the textbook to the magical term sections, she reads through it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ah here we go, the word for levitate. Ok “Empty your mind, of everything but the magical task you wish to preform and say “Levisen.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>BLOOM breaths out and relaxes, she points her hand towards the apple. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>BLOOM </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Levisen. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The apple shakes a bit more but still nothing, she rolls her eyes. STELLA looks confused.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This is ridiculous, why can’t I can’t I do this ?!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>STELLA</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I thought that would work. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>BLOOM </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At this rate I’ll never be a fairy, isn’t there some other way to perform magic ?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>STELLA thinks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>STELLA </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hmmm well there’s words, thoughts, equations, songs, um dance ?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>BLOOM </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wait wait wait, dance ? Like magic dancing is a thing ?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>STELLA </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oh yeah, it’s one of the hardest forms of spell casting but lucky for you, Musa is a pro at it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>STELLA looks over at MUSA, BLOOM grins as she runs over to MUSA who jumps out of her skin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>BLOOM</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Please teach me dance magic !</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>MUSA puts her headphones down and closes her journal.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>MUSA </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dance magic ? hmmmm can you dance ?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>BLOOM</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Uhhh I’ve gotten 5 stars on all songs in every version of just dance. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>MUSA shrugs with confusion, STELLA chuckles as BLOOM rolls her eyes and lets out a pitiful sight.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yes I can dance.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>MUSA </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hmmm well it’s not easy, it requires lots of focus, clear mind and rigorous movements. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>BLOOM </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hmmm rigorous movements I’m good at but not so much the focusing part, how did you learn ?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>MUSA </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I don’t know, I just did, I don’t remember how I learned it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>BLOOM</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Well didn’t someone teach you ?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>MUSA pauses, her eyes widen as she rubs her shoulder nervously. She fumbles her words</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>MUSA </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Um yeah, I learned when Tecna’s mother enrolled us into that dance class-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>TECNA</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You didn't learn it there, you were already a pro at dance magic, it was the form you didn't know. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>MUSA </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oh yeah.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>TECNA gets back to work as a moment of silence breaks when STELLA gets an idea.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>STELLA </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oh we should take her to Lusibus’ dancing ring, for a little hands on experience.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>MUSA</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ooo that’d be perfect !</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>BLOOM </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What’s Lusibus ?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>MUSA </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Just a magical dance club filled with fairies who excel at dancing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>BLOOM’s eyes widen with excitement, she clenches her fists and holds them to her chest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>BLOOM</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yes ! please, let's go !</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>MUSA </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Awesome, Tecna !</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>TECNA </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yeah I’m coming. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>TECNA tries to hide her smile as MUSA grins with glee.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>STELLA </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yo Flora, time for a break !</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>FLORA </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No thanks, you guys have fun. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>BLOOM </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oh come on, Flora ! it’s no fun without you. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>FLORA </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I’m busy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>STELLA rolls her eyes, she smirks and whispers to BLOOM. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>STELLA </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I got this.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She twists her wrist as FLORA’s flashcards disappear and into STELLA’s hand. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>FLORA </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hey !</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>STELLA claps her hands as the flashcards disappear. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>STELLA </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You’ll get them back once you’ve had fun. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>FLORA sighs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>FLORA </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fine. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>INT. LUSIBUS’ DANCING RING. EVENING. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Winx club enters a massive dance floor floating in space. BLOOM looks down as she’s standing on nothing in the vast void of a space, BLOOM’s eyes widen as her legs go numb. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>BLOOM </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oh my god !</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She nearly falls over but STELLA catches her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>MUSA </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You’ll get used to it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>BLOOM stands back up as she gulps and nods.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>BLOOM </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ok don’t look down. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>BLOOM looks around as her mouth hangs open, in front of her is a massive glowing white ring with floods of people dancing inside of it. The ring spins as people twirl in the vastness of space. BLOOM fumbles her words. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I...oh wow. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>MUSA </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yeah bet you never been to a party like this ?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>BLOOM </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yeah not even, hopefully this one won’t end with me being arrested. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>MUSA looks confused at BLOOM and chuckles. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>MUSA </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Relax you’ll be fine, come on. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>MUSA leads BLOOM and TECNA down a glowing dance floor. FLORA looks unfazed by the dazzling display of light and movement before her, STELLA nudges FLORA in the arm. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>STELLA </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Did you ever think you’d see something as exciting as this ? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>FLORA</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yeah wow real cool. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>STELLA scoffs, she takes FLORA by the hand and leads her towards a bar. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>STELLA </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ok time to loosen you up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>MUSA, TECNA and BLOOM walk out onto the ring, BLOOM looks up and sees silhouettes dancing on the ceiling of the ring. BLOOM smiles with amazement. MUSA breaths in, taking in everything about the place. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>MUSA </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ah sweat. God, I love this place. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>MUSA claps. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Music !</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>LEVITATING BY DUA LIPA BECOMES THE SCORE. BLOOM instantly grins. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>BLOOM </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Is that Levitating ?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>MUSA </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yeah I love this song. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>BLOOM </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Me too ! finally something that I actually know. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>BLOOM bobs her head to the music as she taps her foot to the beat as she loosens her body. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>MUSA </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ok so a trick to dance magic I picked up is-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>BLOOM breathes out, she closes her eyes as she channels the music into her movement. She claps her hands to the music as she pumps her fist into the air and sings to herself. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>BLOOM </span>
  <em>
    <span>(softly singing)</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If you wanna run away with me, I know a galaxy and I can take you for a ride-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She steps forward, pumping her fists and kicking her leg out. She steps back, swaying her hips, crossing her wrists together and getting lost in the music. MUSA and TECNA hang their mouths open as MUSA grins. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>MUSA </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bloom, you’re doing it !</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>BLOOM looks down as she’s levitating above the floor. She grins. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>BLOOM </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>YES ! FINALLY !</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>BLOOM pumps her fists in the air and smiles exactingly as her moves get more intense as she soars higher and higher. MUSA smiles. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>MUSA </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Want to join her ?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>MUSA holds out her hand, TECNA looks away. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>TECNA </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I don’t dance. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>MUSA smirks her, TECNA sighs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In front of others, you know what I mean. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>MUSA cocks her head and makes big puppy dog eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>MUSA</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oh come on, I always loved your dancing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>MUSA smiles as TECNA looks into her eyes and can’t help but smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There she is.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>TECNA </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fine, just for you though. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>MUSA smiles and TECNA takes MUSA’s hand: </span>
  <em>
    <span>You want me, I want you, baby. </span>
  </em>
  <span>MUSA brings TECNA in fast as they look into each other’s eyes, inches apart. </span>
  <em>
    <span>My sugarboo, I’m levitating. </span>
  </em>
  <span>They start with a series of slow steps as MUSA awkwardly twirls TECNA as they chuckle together. </span>
  <em>
    <span>The Milky Way is liberating, Yeah, yeah, yeah. </span>
  </em>
  <span>TECNA’s smile gets bigger as they’re dancing starts to get faster as TECNA leads MUSA across the glowing dance floor. They push against each other as MUSA pulls TECNA towards her and dips her, TECNA grins at MUSA. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I got you, moonlight, you're my starlight. I need you all night, come on, dance with me. I’m levitating. </span>
  </em>
  <span>MUSA throws TECNA high into the sky as TECNA floats above the floor. TECNA spins as she takes a step out then back in, switches to the other foot, repeating the motions.</span>
  <em>
    <span> You, moonlight, you're my starlight (you're the moonlight.) I need you all night, come on, dance with me (come and dance with me.) </span>
  </em>
  <span>She smirks at MUSA, MUSA breaths out as spins on her foot and brings her leg in close, spinning even faster and launching herself into the air. TECNA grabs MUSA as they spin together floating in the air. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m levitating ! woo ! you can fly away with me tonight, you can fly away with me tonight. Baby let me take you for a ride. </span>
  </em>
  <span>MUSA throws her arms around TECNA as they laugh together. Watching from a distance, a guy with short magenta hair, sweatpants and a silk robe notices MUSA, he smirks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>RIVEN </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Huh. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Elsewhere, FLORA and STELLA sit at a transparent bar with a giant octopus manning the bar. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>STELLA </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yo Barctopus ! Can we have-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>STELLA turns to FLORA. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> What do you want ?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>FLORA </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>To study. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>STELLA nods, she turns to the BARCTOPUS. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>STELLA </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Two shots of dopamine, please. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>BARCTOPUS </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Coming right up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The BARCTOPUS grabs shot glasses and fills them up with a white yellowish liquid and hands them to STELLA and FLORA. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>STELLA </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thank you ! To relaxing. Wooo</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She turns to FLORA and drinks as she quirks her face and shakes her head. She offers a shot to FLORA, she scoffs and rolls her eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>FLORA </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Can I have my flashcards back ?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>STELLA </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No, you need a break.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>FLORA </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What I need is to study for my achem test. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>STELLA </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Flora, you have studied for 2 whole straight hours any more and you’re literally going to die.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>FLORA </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Well not literally, figuratively- </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>STELLA scoffs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>STELLA </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yes, literally ! Seriously, Flora, can’t you just cut loose a little ? like I know your home is a bit stiff but look around, you’re not in Psyche, no one’s gonna judge you. So take a shot, dance on a table, go nuts, live your wild truth. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>FLORA thinks, she sighs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>FLORA</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What even makes you think I want to be wild ?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>STELLA </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Because I see through your perks with a wallflower act, you can fool yourself but you can’t fool me, I see the wild natural Flora waiting to come out and trust me, she’s great ! So come on, give her a chance ! drink some dopamine and let’s meet this Flora !</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>FLORA takes the glass and looks at her reflection in the liquid, she sighs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>FLORA </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wild Flora huh ? Can’t believe I’m doing this. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She shrugs as she drinks the shot and nearly gags, STELLA laughs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ugh, Gross !</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>STELLA </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s an acquired taste.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>FLORA thinks, she shrugs and finishes it, STELLA raises her eyebrow. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Do you want to stop ?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>FLORA thinks for a moment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>FLORA </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No, I want to meet this Flora !</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>STELLA </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wooo That’s the spirit, Flowers ! Bartopus ? more please. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Out on the dance space, BLOOM, MUSA and TECNA all rest on a floating platform, catching their breath. BLOOM lies on the ground looking at the stars as MUSA leans on TECNA.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>BLOOM </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I haven’t danced like that in so long, it felt so good. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>MUSA </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yeah Bloom, you are an insanely good dancer. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>BLOOM gives a thumbs up, TECNA looks at MUSA, smiling. MUSA quirks her eyebrow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What are you smiling at ?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>TECNA shrugs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>TECNA </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oh I don’t know, it was just nice dancing with you. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>MUSA leans on TECNA. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>MUSA </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Awww you getting sentimental on me ?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>TECNA </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pfft in your dreams. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>TECNA can’t help but smile as MUSA chuckles, BLOOM looks at the two of them very confused. MUSA looks past TECNA as her grin turns sour and her eyes widen. TECNA looks behind her as they see RIVEN descend onto the platform. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>RIVEN </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Well well, Hey Musa, </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>MUSA pauses, she loses the ability to speak. TECNA glares at him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s been forever since I’ve seen you, how have you been ?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>MUSA </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Um I.....uh </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>RIVEN looks at TECNA, he mockingly bows to her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>RIVEN</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hello Princess. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>TECNA rolls her eyes. RIVEN looks at and kneels down to BLOOM.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hey you’re new, I’m Riven, I’m kind of like the dance master here so I’m a pretty big deal at this club so roll with me and you’d be set for life.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He winks at BLOOM as she repulses.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>BLOOM </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yeah no thank you. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>MUSA looks confused.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>MUSA </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>How are you here ?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>RIVEN </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lord Fara offered me a scholarship for the magical arts of dance, guess we’ll be seeing each other more. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>MUSA cocks her head in confusion. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>TECNA</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ooo wow, don’t you have somewhere else to boast ?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>RIVEN sarcastically chuckles.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>RIVEN </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wow Tecna, princess of comedy-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>TECNA </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hey ! You better watch what you say, I can turn this whole place against you with the snap of my fingers. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>RIVEN glares at TECNA, he chuckles. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>RIVEN</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Whatever, see you around, Musa-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He turns to BLOOM. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Never too late to change your mind. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He winks and floats off the platform and over to a group of guys and talks to them. BLOOM stands up</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>BLOOM </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Creep.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>TECNA </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seriously. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>BLOOM </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Musa, who was that ?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>MUSA </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Um he’s...my ex. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>MUSA looks down and holds her arms close, BLOOM quirks her face and studies her body language, she pauses, her face goes serious. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>BLOOM </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What did he do to you ?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>MUSA </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I….it’s complicated. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>TECNA places a hand on MUSA’s shoulder, she looks away from TECNA. MUSA looks down at the floor and lets out a long sigh. BLOOM looks at MUSA, seeing MUSA this sad, makes her sick. She looks over to RIVEN, her stare shifts into a glare that gets more intense as her fists tighten. Something in her awakens.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>INT. BLOOM’S SCHOOL-HALLWAY. MONTHS AGO. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A blonde guy scoffs at BLOOM and shakes his head as he walks away, BLOOM shakes her head confused, her breathing gets more intense as slams her locker shut and glares at him with the same burning glare of pure rage. The lockers begin to shake uncontrollably as her eyes glow a faint orange. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>EXT. </span>
  <span>LUSIBUS’ DANCING RING. PRESENT.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>TECNA </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Uh Bloom ?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>BLOOM snaps back into reality, she nods. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>BLOOM</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He needs to be put in his place. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>MUSA </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What !? No, let’s just leave him alone !</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>BLOOM </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Look at you, just seeing him has shaken you to your core. I don’t need details, I know exactly how he’s made you feel.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>BLOOM jumps off the platform. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>MUSA </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bloom, don’t !</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>MUSA and TECNA follow her. BLOOM floats to RIVEN, he notices her and grins. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>RIVEN </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Well looked who changed their mind, welcome to the Specialists. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>BLOOM</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shut up, Apologize to Musa or else. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They catch up with BLOOM, RIVEN looks at MUSA, he scoffs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>RIVEN </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Uh for what ?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>MUSA’s eyes widen. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>MUSA </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“For what ?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>RIVEN </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Uh yeah I literally saved your life, I taught you everything, hell you should be thanking me ! I made you what you are. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>MUSA </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Owe you ! You abandoned me ! If it wasn’t for Tecna, I would’ve been sent to prison or worse !</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>RIVEN </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s not my fault you got caught !</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>MUSA </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Not your fault ! It was your idea to rob the palace !</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>RIVEN </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pffft.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>BLOOM </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Enough ! Either apologize to her or you’ll be sorry.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>RIVEN </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Or what ?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>RIVEN bursts out laughing, BLOOM’s glare at him becomes so intense it becomes so intense, it looks like her eyeballs are about to pop out of her skull. The blood boils inside of her as without even thinking BLOOM slugs RIVEN in the face. MUSA and TECNA both cover their mouths. BLOOM looks surprised at what she just did but she stands firm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You hit me ?!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>BLOOM</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Apologize !</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The stars turn red as the music stops and everyone looks at RIVEN and BLOOM. The ring turns red as a voice appears as an announcer appears and crowds gather around them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>ANNOUNCER</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Uh oh someone has issued a dance battle !</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>BLOOM </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A dance battle ?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>TECNA </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Any acts of violence automatically trigger a dance battle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>BLOOM </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oh oops. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>RIVEN </span>
</p>
<p>Oh You're going down for that, girly ! </p>
<p>
  <span>He snaps his fingers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Specialists !</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>TIM a red head guy with a white tux and DARIAN a guy with a black tux and red tie wearing a porcelain smiling woman mask stand, with a pentagram tattoo on his hand. They stand behind RIVEN as he grins. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Where’s your dance crew ?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>BLOOM glares at RIVEN and turns to MUSA. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>BLOOM </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ok so sense this is happening and it's somewhat my fault, I'll take them all on-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>MUSA looks uncertain, she looks at RIVEN, she sighs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> MUSA </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No, we’re doing this with you.</span>
</p>
<p>BLOOM looks surprised, she turns to TECNA.</p>
<p>
  <span>TECNA </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oh I’m definitely in. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>BLOOM</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aww thanks guys.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They all turn to face the specialists.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>We’re the Winx Club ! </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>ANNOUNCER </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ok presenting the Winx Club vs The Specialists ! Battle begin !</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The stars change from red to pink as everything is bathed in magenta hue onto everyone. The music dies down as everything becomes quiet, the crowd watching with anticipation. RIVEN cocks his head as he smirks at everyone, BLOOM, MUSA and TECNA all glare at him with a rage that could set a house on fire. Silence until the music starts back up again as RIVEN holds out his hands, TIM and DARIAN take it as they all stand together, hand in hand. They all slam their feet against the floor in sync. They pump their fists in the air as they step to left then right in a group. TIM extends his leg out then lays on one foot as she hops just above the floor, he leaps back into place as DARIAN does the same. They break apart as RIVEN points to TIM. TIM steps forward as he puts his arms behind him and sporadically taps dance, he leans back but still keeps his balance as he leans back before using his arms to push him back up as he does a little twirl while clicking his heels together, he points back to RIVEN. As RIVEN stops, with lighting speed he crosses arms together repeatedly as he points to DARIAN. DARIAN steps forward as he slowly brings his arms in, movement inside of him builds and builds until he freezes and does a series of quick jabs into the air as he claps his hands together and does a high kick into the air and jabs his fist into air and goes into a twirl. RIVEN stands forward as he stares into MUSA and slowly waves his arms at her as he slowly brings his arms down across his body, he grins. As he extends his arms outward and spins them around, he crosses them together as he leaps towards MUSA and claps his wrists together, he opens his arms out to her. MUSA glares at him, she steps towards him, she aggressively flicks her wrists at him then brings her hands in as she combs over her body and pumps her fists in the air and stomps over the ground. She points to BLOOM as BLOOM leaps in and puffs her chest out at RIVEN, she leans back in and gracefully falls down onto her back. She kicks her leg into the air, brings her foot to her thigh and does a swift kick and repeats. She does a kick stand as she stands up right and kicks her leg into the air and claps at them. She walks back as TECNA steps forward, she moves to the music as she leans back and does a series of kicks forward, she stops and leans all the way back but still maintains her sense of balance. She leans forward and beats her fist into the air, she crouches down as she glares at RIVEN. She sits back up as she stops her foot and stands on foot as she extends out her arm and leg and making a perfect 180 degree angle. She drives her foot hard into the ground and claps her knees together and finishes it off with a little spin. They all glare at RIVEN, RIVEN scoffs and grimaces at them, he brings his hands up towards his chest and leans back as DARIAN catches him and TIM grabs his feet, they lift him up into the air as they spin him around. They push him up as he starts to float in the sky, he winks at them as he flips in the air, he holds out his arms towards MUSA with a smirk. MUSA clenches her fists as BLOOM comes up behind her and places her hand on her shoulder, she nods at MUSA. MUSA nods back, she holds out her hand as TECNA takes it, she leads MUSA across the floor, TECNA looks at MUSA with uncertainty as MUSA nods to her, TECNA weakly nods. TECNA dips MUSA and throws her into the air as MUSA rises towards RIVEN, TECNA holds her arms close, she gulps. MUSA and RIVEN meet face to face as RIVEN smiles he holds out his hand to her. She looks at it and clenches her fist, she shakes her head. RIVEN scoffs as he starts to softly sing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>RIVEN </span>
  <em>
    <span>(Sings) </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You want me, I want you baby, my sugarboo, the milky way is liberating. I got you, moonlight, you're my starlight, I need you all night. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He strokes her face with her hand and she loses focus and begins to fall, BLOOM and TECNA catches her, MUSA sighs. RIVEN floats down, he smirks and turns to the ground and yells. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So who won ?!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone whispers, one person thinks and shouts. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>ANNOUNCER</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And the winner is….The Winx club !</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone cheers and shouts. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>ALL </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Huzzah ! Winx club ! Winx club !</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>BLOOM shouts and hugs MUSA and TECNA. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>BLOOM </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Woooo that’s my girls, Suck it Riven !</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>RIVEN </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What ? How ? She fell, we rightfully won !</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone begins to snicker at RIVEN. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>SPECTATOR</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dude they were better, get it over it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>SPECTATOR 2</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aww poor baby, he lost.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>RIVEN eyes widen, he glares at TECNA. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>RIVEN </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This is your doing princess ! Everything gets handed to you ! Well not this !</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The crowd laughs at RIVEN as he glares at TECNA and lunges at her, BLOOM steps in between them, she holds out her hand as her eyes burn orange.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>BLOOM </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Levisen !</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>RIVEN freezes as he gets blown away and flinged into the air slams into the ground. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>TECNA</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You are so cool, Bloom.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>BLOOM grins as she bows. The crowd gasps in shock as they start whispering.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>SPECTATOR 3</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Did he just try to attack a princess ?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>SPECTATOR</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Who does this guy think he is ? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The crowd all glare at RIVEN and begin to close in on him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>TECNA </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Come on, let’s go find the others.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They all turn to leave as RIVEN backs away in fear. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>RIVEN </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s not fair ! I’m the better dancer-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>VOICE</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You need to remember your place.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>RIVEN</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Darian ! Tim !</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>DARIAN walks away as TIM looks unsure. The crowd box RIVEN him and everyone tackles him as he screams. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Back on the ground BLOOM, MUSA and TECNA look for FLORA and STELLA. MUSA sighs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>BLOOM </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wow we were awesome ! Tecna, loved those moves and Musa you killed it in there. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>MUSA</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Awww thanks Bloom, I just wish I didn’t blow it at the end. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>BLOOM</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pfft who cares, we won and rightfully so, that jerk got what he deserved. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>MUSA looks off at the dancing ring and sighs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>MUSA </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yeah, I guess. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>STELLA </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hey guys !</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They all look over to see STELLA helping FLORA stand up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>FLORA </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hey guys, I’m wild Flora, it’s so lovely to meet all of you.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>BLOOM </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Are you two drunk ?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>TECNA laughs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>TECNA </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wow never thought I’d live to see drunk Flora.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>FLORA </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Uh rude, I’m like the relaxing and cutting loose Flora not like that other boring Flora.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>STELLA </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ok time to go home.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>TECNA pulls out her phone and takes a picture of FLORA. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>TECNA</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Never going to let you live that down. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>LATER.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At night, RIVEN gets thrown out of the club. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>VOICE </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And stay out !</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>RIVEN holds his side as he picks himself back up. He groans, a shadow walks down the alley, RIVEN looks up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>RIVEN</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What do you want ?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The figure stands in a dark cloak, darkness concealing their true identity, they breath out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Did those girls send you ?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The figure walks towards him, panting. RIVEN gulps.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I’m warning you !</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The figure stops and rises in the air and lunges at RIVEN as he screams. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>INT. DORM ROOM. LATER. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>STELLA helps FLORA into bed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>STELLA </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There you go, nice and easy, Flowers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>FLORA holds her head as she looks at STELLA.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>FLORA </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hey, Stella, am I boring ?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>STELLA smiles.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>STELLA </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Are you kidding ? Never a dull moment with you, Flowers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>FLORA smiles. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>FLORA</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thanks, I’m really glad we’re friends.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>STELLA gets taken back by that comment, she chuckles. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>STELLA </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wait really ?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>BLOOM stretches by her bed, MUSA walks up to her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>MUSA </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hey Bloom, I just wanted to say thank you for sticking up for me back there and decking him in the face </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>BLOOM</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Of course, happy to help. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>MUSA thinks, she wraps her arms around BLOOM and holds her tight. BLOOM’s arms freeze for a second as she looks completely confused, she hugs MUSA and smiles. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>MUSA</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Night. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>BLOOM nods. MUSA walks over to TECNA at her desk, she welds a computer chip. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>MUSA </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And also again thank you for always being there for me. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>TECNA looks at MUSA, she nods. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>TECNA </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yeah of course, happy to help. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>MUSA </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yeah. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>MUSA goes to her bed, TECNA stops her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>TECNA </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wait I um….goodnight.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>MUSA </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oh yeah, Night. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>TECNA goes back to work as she scoffs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>TECNA </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Goodnight.” Seriously Tecna. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>MUSA goes to her bed, puts her headphones in and plays LEVITATING BY DUA LIPA. She listens to the song as she sighs, she looks at TECNA. TECNA can feel MUSA looking at her, she stops for a moment and slightly turns her head towards her but stops. TECNA sighs and resumes working on the chip. THE SONG BECOMES THE SCORE: </span>
  <em>
    <span>You can fly away with me tonight, yeah yeah yeah, I’m levitating woooo ! You can fly with me tonight, you can fly away with me tonight, baby let me take you for a ride. </span>
  </em>
  <span>MUSA looks at TECNA as she sighs and looks at her bed, sniffles as a tear runs down her cheek.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> CUT TO BLACK.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. I see you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Stella engages in a fairy duel with a bully.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>INT. LIGHT PROJECTION CLASS. AFTERNOON.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>BLOOM and STELLA sit in a classroom with a whole slew of students, a TEACHER stands in front of them. STELLA sits completely bored out of her mind as BLOOM sits laser focused taking notes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>TEACHER </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ok class time for something really exciting. Light Demonstrations ! </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>STELLA grains and rolls her eyes, she smirks and whispers to BLOOM.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>STELLA</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I'm a little </span>
  <em>
    <span>light </span>
  </em>
  <span>on caring.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>BLOOM pauses, her lip curls a little as she scoffs and lightly elbows her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>BLOOM </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Don’t be rude.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>STELLA looks at BLOOM and giggles. A girl sitting behind them, AISHA rolls her eyes and scoffs at STELLA. AISHA has crimson red hair, deep blue eyes, a white bow in her hair, glasses, she wears a transparent almost watery shirt over black tank top and a seafoam green midi dress. The TEACHER glares at STELLA. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>TEACHER </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stella ! if you have time for puns, maybe you should present. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>STELLA shrugs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>STELLA </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fine by me, I’m more than happy to showcase my magical prowess. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>STELLA winks at BLOOM as AISHA glares at her. STELLA walks to the front of the class, she breathes in as she claps her hand together. She concentrates as she breaks her hands apart and draws a circle of light with her fingers as she places her hands on the edge of the circle as lines draw out a glowing diamond in the center of the circle. She claps her hands together and focuses as hieroglyphs appear in the circle. She touches the circle as it condenses in her hand into a ball of light. She strikes at the floor sending a wave of light that makes the entire classroom appear into a mute jungle, with towering trees and animals swinging around, BLOOM looks with awe. STELLA puts her arms to rest as the illusion fades and the classroom returns. STELLA bows to the classroom as everyone cheers, BLOOM especially cheers. The TEACHER nods. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>TEACHER </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Very impressive Stella, although augmenting reality was overkill but still a projection, so good job. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>STELLA grins with satisfaction as she sits back down as the TEACHER looks around his eyes settle on BLOOM. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bloom, how about you grace us with your light demonstration. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>BLOOM tenses up, she nervously coughs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>BLOOM </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Uh sure. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>STELLA pats BLOOM on the shoulder. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>STELLA </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You got this, Red, dazzle them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>BLOOM stands up and walks to the front of the classroom. She freezes up as she looks at STELLA who nods and does jazz hands, she mouths “Dazzle.” BLOOM breaths out and loosens up. She fans herself and softly sings to herself as she taps her foot to the melody in her head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>BLOOM </span>
  <em>
    <span>(sings) </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ooooh, ooooh, ooooh, School bell rings, walk me home. Sidewalk chalk covered in snow. Lost my glove, you give me one “Wanna hang out ?” sounds like fun.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As she sings, embers appear and form into a small circle. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Video game, you pass me a note, sleeping in tents. It’s nice to have a friend (ooh) it’s nice to have a friend (Ooh) </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Embers climb out of ground and into a silhouette of person. It  condenses and turns into a perfect still projection of STELLA. The TEACHER cocks his head and studies the projection.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>TEACHER </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Very life-like. Stella, come up here. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>STELLA walks up and stands next to her projection. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Incredible, I honestly can’t tell the difference oh wait this one is quiet. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>STELLA awkwardly laughs and rolls her eyes.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oh well, good job Bloom. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone claps as BLOOM rubs her shoulder nervously as she quickly sits back down, STELLA follows her and sighs. Behind them, AISHA studies BLOOM and cocks her head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>INT. THE CAFETERIA. HOURS LATER. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>STELLA and BLOOM sit together alone at a table as BLOOM eats a bag of chips and STELLA eats a full lunch tray of food. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> STELLA </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Got to say Bloom, I don’t think I’ve ever seen someone perform magic with Taylor Swift.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>BLOOM chuckles.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>BLOOM</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yeah, music just helps. I hope it was ok making you, it just kind of happened. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>STELLA chuckles. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>STELLA </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oh yeah, it’s fine. I liked it, although it can’t compare to the original. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>STELLA smirks and flips her hair, BLOOM laughs and winks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>BLOOM </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Got that right. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>STELLA’s lips curve into a soft smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>STELLA </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Awww you’re sweet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>BLOOM scoffs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>BLOOM</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oh pfft. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>STELLA chuckles. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>STELLA </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And modest. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>STELLA levitates her food and opens her mouth and chugs all of the food and swallows it whole, she burps really loud as BLOOM chuckles, she covers her mouth, STELLA grins. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ok I’ll be back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She picks up the tray and heads over to the trash can. BLOOM looks down and opens her bag of chips. AISHA appears out of nowhere sitting on the table as BLOOM jumps out of her skin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>AISHA </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ugh she’s so gross.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>BLOOM </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jesus ! </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>AISHA looks at her chip bag. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>AISHA </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Is that all you’re eating for lunch ?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>BLOOM pauses for a moment, she eats a chip. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>BLOOM</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Uhh no, of course not. Anyways, I’m-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>AISHA </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bloom, yes. Aisha and I must say I was quite impressed with your magic today, that was an interesting incantation you used to perform that spell. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>BLOOM </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oh uh thank you ? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>AISHA </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hmmm and you’re a Winx right ?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>BLOOM</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Uh yes ? I think. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>AISHA chuckles.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>AISHA </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hmmm and where are you from ?  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>BLOOM blanks as she searches for the name of her fake origin. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>BLOOM</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Uhhh Psyche ? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>AISHA </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oooo from an upper ring, how fancy. Well us upper class gals have to stick together so if you’re ever tired of slumming it with a Witch, call me. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>AISHA winks at her as BLOOM quirks her face as she doesn’t know what to take from that statement. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>STELLA </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hey Selkie!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>STELLA gets into AISHA’s face as AISHA remains neutral. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Back off !</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>AISHA </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What ? I was only offering her a better way to become a fairy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>STELLA glares at AISHA but she breaths in and smirks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>STELLA </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oh yeah how’s that ? By bending over backwards to literally anyone who will give you an ear ?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>BLOOM</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stella !</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>AISHA</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oh that’s rich, coming from a hag like you.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>STELLA </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oooo good one Aisha, a magicians called he wants his comedy routine back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>AISHA seethes with rage</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>AISHA </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Whatever-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She turns to BLOOM. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Be careful Bloom, trust me, follow her and you'll end up arrested or worst.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>STELLA </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yeah and if you follow her you’ll end up with a stick up your ass. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>AISHA</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You think you're so much better than everyone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>STELLA </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Uh yeah because I am. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>AISHA </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Please, you’ll always be a witch. You may have everyone else fooled with this quirky fairy act but I see you and soon everyone will.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>STELLA glares at AISHA, her fists tightens but it relaxes as she shrugs</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>STELLA </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Whatever you say, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ariel</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>AISHA cocks her head, she scoffs and rolls her eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>AISHA </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What ?  Screw it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She turns to BLOOM</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>have fun playing with Stella’s witch club, Bloom. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>STELLA’s eyes widen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>STELLA </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Take that back !</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>AISHA</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oh now you care.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>STELLA glares at her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>STELLA </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ok it’s one thing to call me a witch but you do not insult my friends. Take it back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>AISHA </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What are you gonna do, make me ?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>STELLA </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oh don’t tempt me, I’d wipe the floor with you. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>AISHA </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Please, you wouldn’t lay a scratch on me.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>STELLA </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shall we test that theory ? You, me, old colosseum after school ? We can see who the real fairy is. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>AISHA gulps, she scoffs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>AISHA </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Please, I don’t need to stoop to your level.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>STELLA</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oh right, you left your spine with Fara, do you want me to get it for you ? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>AISHA</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>alright, I accept.  What are your terms ?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>STELLA </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When I win, apologize to my friends and admit that I’m the better fairy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>AISHA </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fine by me but when I crush you, not only do you have to stop training Bloom, you have to stand in front of the entire school and say you’re a witch. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>STELLA </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Deal.   </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They shake on it as AISHA turns to leave, STELLA glares as AISHA leaves. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>BLOOM </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Uh, did you just challenge her to a fight ?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>STELLA </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Uh yeah, so are you gonna cheer me on or what ?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>EXT. THE OLD COLOSSEUM. HOURS LATER </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>FLORA, TECNA and MUSA sit on the steps of an old run-downed COLOSSEUM. FLORA mediates as TECNA types on a glowing green screen and MUSA reads a book labeled “The magic of Poetry.” STELLA stands in front of them doing stretches. BLOOM enters the arena wearing a blue golden striped cheerleading uniform with “Knights” printed on the front. FLORA quirks her face and tilts her head as TECNA hangs her mouth in an open grin and MUSA grins.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>FLORA </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What !</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>TECNA </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Are you-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>MUSA </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wearing !? I love it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>BLOOM grins.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>BLOOM </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s my cheerleading uniform, I want to support Stella and I well needed to get into costume. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>TECNA laughs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>TECNA </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wow I love it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>BLOOM </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thank you, Tecna. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>FLORA </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But why would you have a uniform specifically for cheering and wait-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>FLORA sighs and turns to STELLA.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Support Stella for what ?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>STELLA cringes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>STELLA </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ok so don’t be mad but I challenged Aisha to a duel-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>FLORA shoots into the air. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>FLORA </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A duel ?! Stella !</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>STELLA </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What ? I had too !</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>FLORA </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Did you Really ? Stella, I know she can be a jerk but can’t you just be the bigger fairy ?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>STELLA </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pfft look I had to, She insulted all of you. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>MUSA </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What did she say ?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>STELLA </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She called all of us a gang of witches. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>BLOOM</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Is that bad ?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone looks away awkwardly as STELLA looks to the ground and rubs her shoulder nervously. FLORA sighs</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>FLORA</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Look Bloom you’re new here but typically there’s a right way to do magic and then a wrong way, here Witches use magic the wrong way mostly by doing bad things. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>BLOOM</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Huh ok so then why does Aisha keep calling you a witch ?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>STELLA nervously laughs and shrugs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>STELLA</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I don’t know, just to be mean, it doesn’t matter, all that matters is that I’m going to make her apologize. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>FLORA sighs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>FLORA </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Look, Stella I get it, I just...I just don’t want to see you get hurt. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>FLORA places her arm on STELLA’s shoulder, she shrugs it off. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>STELLA </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I’ll be fine, Flowers, promise. Trust me, Aisha is all talk and no dazzle. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>STELLA smiles though it’s weak, FLORA looks uncertain. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>INT. GRAND HALLS OF ALFEA. SAME MOMENT.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>AISHA kneels in front of a massive mural depicting a three headed white dragon standing over a golden shining city. She holds her hands together. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>AISHA </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I know I shouldn’t be fighting but I must, she makes a mockery of your gift and I have to stop her before she ruins this school. Please my Fay, I need your guidance, I’ve never fought anyone before and I’m scared, I’ve heard stories of her veracity and I don’t know if I can beat her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She sighs and thinks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What am I doing ? This is stupid-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>FARA appears from nowhere, startling AISHA. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>FARA</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Come to pray ?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>AISHA </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Uh yeah. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>FARA nods, she looks at the mural and smirks at it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>FARA</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I used to be in their royal court, they were a sight to behold, so divine and…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>FARA pauses as she looks down and smiles, lightly playing with her hair, reminiscing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Beautiful. Such a daunting legacy to live up to, no ?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>AISHA nods, FARA walks over to her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You know, I believe in you, Aisha. If anyone in the 7 rings can live up to their greatness, it’s you. If not well then no one can.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>FARA chuckles. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I’m kidding, I mean failure isn’t even in your nature. Make a Lord proud. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>FARA winks at her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Also don’t forget to study. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She walks away as AISHA stares at the mural, she hangs her head low and darts her eyes all over the floor. She stares at her reflection as she tightens her fists. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>EXT. OLD COLOSSEUM. SAME MOMENT. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>FLORA crosses her arms in frustration as she looks worried at STELLA, TECNA notices as tries to say something but stops and looks at the ground. BLOOM and MUSA stand next to one another. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>MUSA </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So let me get this straight, on earth, you and a squadron of other girls would cheer on warriors in combat ?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>BLOOM quirks her face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>BLOOM </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>More or less yeah, it was a lot of fun. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>BLOOM looks off and reminisces, MUSA nods. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>MUSA </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Can I be one ?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>BLOOM nods as MUSA takes her red jacket and black skirt and twirls as she transforms her outfit into a red and black cheerleading uniform with “Go Stella” printed on the front. MUSA places her hands on her hips and shows off. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>BLOOM </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oooo you look beautiful. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>MUSA </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aww thanks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>TECNA looks up and blushes but looks right back down. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So what do you do ?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>BLOOM </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oh um hmmm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>BLOOM thinks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>First you need-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She softly sings. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Combat, I’m ready for combat, I say I don’t want that but what if I do-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Flames erupt in her hands and materialize into orange pom poms. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>These. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>MUSA creates red pom poms and mirrors BLOOM. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And then it’s basically just dancing like, Go Stella, Go Stella, Go Stella put that jerk in her place. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>BLOOM pumps her hands into the air as MUSA follows her movement. BLOOM and MUSA move in perfect sync as they extend their leg out bring it in and then jump and do a little kick in the air. </span>
  <span>MUSA chuckles as STELLA smiles at BLOOM, she claps for them. </span>
  <span>A shadow flies overhead as AISHA soars with a pair of water wings. She circles over the whole colosseum, meeting STELLA’s glare, she lands on the other side of the stadium, her wings vanish. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>AISHA </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stella ! ready to lose ?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>STELLA smirks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>STELLA</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In your dreams, Sealkie !</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>AISHA glares at her as she brings her fists together as a blue light shines from her hands. The light transforms her clothes into a seafoam green chest plate, navy armored leggings and her red hair tied back into a high ponytail. She summons a silver trident from water and strikes it against the floor creaking a loud bang. STELLA scoffs as she clenches her fist and her ring glows </span>
  <span>as it burns white and becomes a staff with a white sun at the top of it. Her clothes become orange battle armor with a pink sun emblem at the center, her orange skirt becomes skin tight orange shorts, her long blonde hair gets tied back into a high ponytail. The transformation finishes as STELLA twirls her staff around and places it behind her neck, smirking at AISHA. Her eyes widen at STELLA. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>AISHA </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Where did you get a staff ?!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>STELLA </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Why don’t you come over and find out !</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>AISHA glares at her and points her staff at STELLA, she slowly circles STELLA. STELLA smiles as she circles AISHA, smiling at her. They stare into each other as they wait for the perfect moment to strike. FLORA holds her hands tight towards her chest, she holds back a small squeal. BLOOM and MUSA forget to cheer as they’re anticipating who will make the first strike. Sweat pours down AISHA’s hand as her mind races, what is STELLA planning behind that smirk. STELLA flexes her eyebrows as AISHA eyes widen with fear, STELLA swiftly swings her staff at AISHA as she hurdles a ball of light at her, AISHA blocks with her trident as STELLA sends two more balls hurdling at her. AISHA blocks both as STELLA draws a circle of light and punches her hand into the circle. A golden circle appears next to AISHA as a massive fist comes out of it and flings AISHA into the wall. BLOOM gasps as her pom pom's vanish. STELLA smirks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Did I scratch you ?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The dust clears revealing a blue magical barrier around AISHA, she breaths in and centers herself. She places her hand on the shield as a circle glows and a tentacle of light extends out of the barrier. It rushes at STELLA as it wraps around her ankle. AISHA clenches her fist and throws her fist into the air as STELLA launches into the air. She swings her staff at the energy appendage, cutting it off as she floats in the air. STELLA points her staff at the sky as a yellow circle of light appears above AISHA, she looks up and freezes for a moment. Lighting rains down from the circle as AISHA leaps away just barely missing it. STELLA points her staff at AISHA as the circle follows her. AISHA pulls water from the air as she condenses it into ice shards and flings it at STELLA, she blocks all but one as an icicle cuts her cheek, the circle stops. STELLA checks her cheek as she notices blood, AISHA wings extend from her back as she flies at STELLA. A golden aura consumes STELLA as hurdles at AISHA and they clash like colliding asteroids. Fire rains from the sky hurtling towards everyone just barely missing them. AISHA and STELLA fall to the ground as AISHA drives her trident into STELLA force fields, cracks form as the shield begins to break, the trident inching closer to STELLA’s face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>AISHA </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yield Witch !</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>STELLA glares at AISHA, her eyes drift over to BLOOM as she sees BLOOM grits her teeth and holds her hands close. STELLA smiles, she turns to AISHA. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>STELLA </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Not a chance, Selkie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>STELLA draws a circle of light around her finger as electricity forms around her hand. She grabs the trident as lightning shoots down AISHA’s spine as she gets thrown back. STELLA leaps at her and thrusts her staff at AISHA’s head. AISHA brings her trident up for a high block as she deflects STELLA’s staff. STELLA swings at AISHA who catches STELLA’s staff in her trident’s prongs. AISHA pulls her staff back as STELLA’s goes flying out of her hand and she swings her trident right into STELLA’s side, she falls over. BLOOM covers her mouth as AISHA brings her trident into the sky ready to strike STELLA down. STELLA looks at AISHA’s shin and smirks, she kicks AISHA shin as she falls over. STELLA reaches for her staff as it comes flying into her hand. Her staff glows as AISHA’s trident gets flinged high into the sky. AISHA backs away from her as STELLA hits her staff onto the ground and AISHA’s hand sinks into the concrete, she tries to free herself but her hands won’t budge. STELLA grins. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Guess this Witch is a fairy, huh ? Yield !</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She points her staff at AISHA’s face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>AISHA </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Never !</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>STELLA chuckles as she smiles, she raises her staff into the air and golden light consumes her staff, she aims it at AISHA. STELLA grins as she looks over at BLOOM and the others, who are all frozen, BLOOM frowns as STELLA’s eyes widen at BLOOM’s reaction, she looks at AISHA and sighs. She lowers her staff. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>AISHA </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Well, what are you waiting for ? Do it !</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>STELLA’s staff vanishes and becomes a ring on her finger as STELLA sighs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>STELLA </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ugh what am I doing ? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>AISHA looks confused. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>FARA </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What is going on here ?!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They all look and see FARA standing at the entrance to the colosseum. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>All of you, my office, NOW !</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>INT. OUTSIDE OF FARA’S OFFICE. MOMENTS LATER.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>BLOOM, STELLA, FLORA, TECNA and MUSA all sit outside of FARA’S OFFICE. STELLA holds her side. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>STELLA </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ah man that Selkie really got me. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>FLORA </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I can’t believe I’m at the principal’s office. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>STELLA </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Relax Flora, I’ll just explain the whole thing was my fault and leave you guys out of it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>FLORA</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It is your fault. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>STELLA scoffs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You didn’t have to challenge her to a duel-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>STELLA </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Well you didn’t have to watch. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>FLORA </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I couldn’t leave, if you got hurt and I wasn’t there to help, I’d never forgive myself. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>STELLA </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You can’t heal anyways. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>FLORA </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That’s not the point ! You were being stupid and reckless, why couldn’t you just let it go ?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>STELLA glares at her and scoffs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>STELLA </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Whatever, I was fighting for all of you, right Bloom ?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>BLOOM thinks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bloom ?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>BLOOM</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I didn’t think a fairy duel would be so violent. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>STELLA </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Well it’s called a duel. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>BLOOM</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I thought it would be like a rival school match kind of thing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>STELLA </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Why would you think that ?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The door opens as AISHA exits, FARA walks out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>FARA </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stella, come on in. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>STELLA sits down as FARA walks to her desk, a green python slithers around her office, eyeing at STELLA. FARA sits down. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ok, Stella, once again you’re in my office. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>STELLA </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Look I don’t know what she told you but she insulted my friends-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>FARA cuts her off. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>FARA </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ah ah ah I don’t want to hear whatever hero garbage you have to justify your actions. You know that here at Alfea we have a strict no violence policy and yet you just chugged along acting like you’re above the rules- </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>STELLA </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tell that to-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>FARA </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hush !</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>STELLA sinks into her chair as FARA sighs and rubs her forehead. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Look you know why you’re here, right ? You’re here because you have a gift, no other reason. You’re exceptional at magic and before you came here, you were wasting your magic with petty theft, vandalism, armed robbery, aggravated assault-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>STELLA holds her arm and looks off in shame.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>STELLA </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ok, I get it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>FARA</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Look you’ve come so far Stella don’t let your pride be your downfall. You and your friends will report to detention tomorrow-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>FARA stands up and sits in front of STELLA. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And I’ll leave you with this. I’d advise you to tread carefully, you’re on thin ice as it is and if I catch you breaking even a single rule, you will be expelled, your scholarship will be rescinded and you will be charged for everything, are we clear ?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>STELLA gulps as she nervously nods. FARA nods. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Good talk, let’s not have it again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>STELLA leaves her office as FARA thinks, she pulls out a tape recorder and clicks the record button. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>List Stella as a possible candidate.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>INT. THE DORM ROOM. MOMENTS LATER. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone walks into the dorm as STELLA sits on her bed and scratches her forehead. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>BLOOM </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Detention ! Oh god what is it like ? Do we get our souls sucked ?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>STELLA </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You sit in a room for like 6 hours so regular detention basically. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>BLOOM</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oh cool.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>STELLA holds her head and thinks, her breathing gets more intense as she tries to stay centered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Are you okay ?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>STELLA </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I’m fine, I think I just need to rest and heal myself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>BLOOM</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Uh yeah ok, heal yourself up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone leaves as BLOOM looks back at STELLA, she sighs and shuts the door. STELLA pulls out her phone and plays THE ARCHER BY TAYLOR SWIFT. She lays on her bed and covers her face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>STELLA </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>God. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The song cuts off as her phone rings, she checks her phone and sees a caller id labeled “Icy” She gulps and answers it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>CRYSTAL </span>
  <em>
    <span>(V.O)</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hey Sunshine, it’s been too long.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She stutters. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>STELLA </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I...I</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>CRYSTAL </span>
  <em>
    <span>(V.O)</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Awww still got that stutter. Listen, A bird told me you have my staff, so I just wanted to be civil and ask you to please give it back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>STELLA </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s not yours-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>CRYSTAL </span>
  <em>
    <span>(V.O)</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s not yours either, you have no uses for it !</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>CRYSTAL pauses as she tries to calm down </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Look, I just need it to finish what Mother started-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>STELLA </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Goodbye !</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>CRYSTAL </span>
  <em>
    <span>(V.O)</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stella, don’t-</span>
</p>
<p><span>She hangs up as the song resumes: </span><em><span>I wake in the night, I pace like a ghost. </span></em><span>STELLA sighs and covers her mouth, she shakes her head as she starts to pace around her room. </span><em><span>The room is on fire, invisible smoke. </span></em><span>She clenches her fists as she kicks her bed, she holds her side in pain. </span><em><span>And all of my heroes die all alone.</span></em> <em><span>Help me hold onto you. </span></em><span>She breathes out as her sides hurt, she looks at a mirror and looks at her reflection. She walks up to the mirror and looks at the cut on her face, she touches it, it stings. </span><em><span>I've been the archer, I've been the prey. </span></em><span>Her finger glows as the cut fades away. She looks at her face, healed but something doesn’t feel right when she looks at it. </span><em><span>Screaming, who could ever leave me, darling ? But who could stay ? </span></em><span>The pain sears again as the cloth on her blouse scrapes against her skin.</span><em><span>(I see right through me, I see right through me)</span></em><span> She takes off her blouse and sees a massive purple blight on her side. </span><em><span>Cause they see right through me, They see right through me, They see right through. </span></em><span>She turns as the blight goes all the way to her back, her eyes travel up her body as they rest on a pentagram tattoo on her back, she closes her eyes as she holds back her tears, her head hangs low. </span><em><span>Can you see right through me ? They see right through, They see right through me. </span></em><span>STELLA turns to face the mirror and looks at the injured image of herself in the mirror, she shakes her head. </span><em><span>I see right through me, I see right through me. All the king's horses, all the king's men, Couldn't put me together again. Cause all of my enemies started out friends. Help me hold onto you I've been the archer I've been the prey </span></em><span>STELLA’s breath quivers as she wipes away a tear, a sigh leaves her as she looks away from the mirror. </span><em><span>Who could stay ? Who could stay ? Who could stay ? Who could stay ? You could stay.</span></em></p>
<p>
  <span>CUT TO BLACK.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. WINX ON 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>During detention, The Winx are trapped in the school with a dangerous creature lurking about.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>INT. CRYSTAL’S LIVING ROOM. NIGHT.</p><p>WILLOW relaxes on an ice chair as she puts on her reading glasses and opens a book titled ”Necromancing the stone.” A phone speeds past her head and shatters on the wall, WILLOW doesn’t even flinch. CRYSTAL screams. </p><p>CRYSTAL </p><p>AHHHHH ! That… she’s just ahhh, I’m going to kill her, I swear, God ! she’s so unreasonable ! Like what she needs the staff to pass a stupid test ?</p><p>WILLOW </p><p>Uh huh.</p><p>WILLOW turns a page as CRYSTAL throws all the garbage from her table onto the floor. She shakes her wrists out as she breathes out trying to relax.</p><p>CRYSTAL </p><p>And I was trying to be nice and she just throws it back at my face as always and makes me be the bad guy ! Well I’ve had it !</p><p>She brings her fist down and breaks her table in two, she cringes.</p><p>Oops. I really need more durable furniture. </p><p>WILLOW</p><p>Or you could come up with a plan.</p><p>CRYSTAL rolls her eyes and sticks her tongue out at WILLOW. WILLOW rolls her eyes. CRYSTAL scratches her chin. </p><p>Ok plan, plan, think, think, Sapphire !</p><p>A duck rolls through the sea of garbage as it sits up and it quacks. </p><p>Bring me my spell book !</p><p>The duck sits up and flies over to the bookcase, it pulls out a book. </p><p>No.</p><p>It points to a book, as it cocks it’s head at CRYSTAL, She sighs as she points to a blue book, the duck points to a red one. CRYSTAL shakes her head.</p><p>No, no, the one I’m pointing to, No. </p><p>It points to a golden book, CRYSTAL rolls her eyes as it picks out the right book and brings it to CRYSTAL. </p><p>Thanks. Ok time to plot some sweet revenge.</p><p>She opens her book as she starts menacingly chuckling. </p><p>3 HOURS OF PETTY EVIL SCHEMING LATER.</p><p>CRYSTAL flips through her book as chews her nails, she groans. </p><p>CRYSTAL</p><p>Ugh nope, nope, nope.</p><p>WILLOW </p><p>Just pick one !</p><p>CRYSTAL </p><p>You can’t just rush this Willow, it has to be perfect, it has to be diabolical and most importantly it has to piss her off.</p><p>WILLOW</p><p>Is this really necessary ?</p><p>CRYSTAL </p><p>Yes, Willow, she betrayed us !</p><p>CRYSTAL gags.</p><p> Going to a magical boarding school ugh after everything I did for her too. I’ll find the perfect spell to make her pay. Trust me, the perfect scheme won't just fall into  your lap. </p><p>A container smashes through her window and barrels into her head as she falls over. </p><p>Ow ! hey my window ! What the ?</p><p>She sits up and finds a container on her lap. She quirks her face as she zooms to her window, she hears scuffling in the distance and something moving in the dead of night. CRYSTAL looks confused but shrugs. She opens the container as a piece of paper falls out, she reads it and her smile gets bigger and she begins to cackle and it becomes all out laughter as WILLOW quirks her face at her. </p><p>WILLOW</p><p>What is it ?</p><p>CRYSTAL snaps her finger as an icy cauldron forms in the center of her room. CRYSTAL hands the paper to WILLOW as she reads it. </p><p>A Questing Beast recipe ? How did you find this ?</p><p>CRYSTAL </p><p>Who cares, it’s gonna get me that ring and scare the living daylights out of her.</p><p>She claps with glee as she looks through her garbage ridden floor. She finds a locked chest with an “S” carved into it. She opens the chest and her devilish grins immediately disappears. She pulls out a photo of STELLA kissing her on the cheek as she scrunches her face. CRYSTAL pauses as her lip curves a tad but it quickly ceases and she stuffs the photo down her shirt. She pulls out a hairbrush with golden blonde hair, CRYSTAL grins as WILLOW chuckles.</p><p>WILLOW </p><p>Aww how sentimental.</p><p>CRYSTAL glares at WILLOW.</p><p>CRYSTAL </p><p>Shut it.  </p><p>CRYSTAL throws the hairbrush into the cauldron as she takes the paper from WILLOW, she touches the inked letters as they glow and tosses the paper into the cauldron, she holds her hand over the cauldron.</p><p>Ortos timor monstrum et compleo quaesit !</p><p>Her eyes glow silver as she fires ice into the cauldron, the cauldron begins to glow red and plumes of smoke emerge as CRYSTAL’s grin gets bigger and her eyes look as if they’re about to pop out of her skull. </p><p>Yes ! YES ! RISE ! GO FORTH AND BRING ME THE RING !</p><p>Snarls begin to come out of the cauldron as the creature’s shadow rises completely covering CRYSTAL in darkness. It roars</p><p>Wait, wait, wait, don’t-</p><p>The creature smashes through CRYSTAL's wall as she sighs. </p><p>Great, thanks a lot, it’s not like I live here. Oh well, let’s sit back and watch, shall we ? </p><p>CRYSTAL stands over the glowing cauldron as the BEAST runs towards ALFEA. </p><p>INT. DETENTION ROOM. SAME MOMENT. </p><p>BLOOM, STELLA, TECNA, MUSA and FLORA all sit in a small classroom with posters on the wall that read:<em> Is this what you deserve ? Detention, here to make you reevaluate your poor life. </em>FARA walks in. </p><p>FARA</p><p>Welcome to the next 6 hours of your life. Now before we begin. </p><p>FARA pulls out a stamp with a button on it and presses it. Everyone but TECNA gets a glowing spade tattoo on their wrist that gives them a little shock. </p><p>BLOOM </p><p>Ow ! what is this ?</p><p>FARA </p><p>Magic dampening tattoos, they’ll wear off in a few hours. Anywho Today you will all clean the entire school, from top to bottom-</p><p>TECNA, MUSA and STELLA groan, FARA lightly chuckles.</p><p>And just because I can, the entire school is going on a field trip to Kronos as you all think long and hard about what choices ended you up here. </p><p>TECNA </p><p>Don’t you think that’s a little excessive ?</p><p>FARA </p><p>Nope, enjoy yourselves. </p><p>FARA smirks as she snaps her fingers and cleaning supplies appear on the ground. She giggles as she disappears in green fire. Everyone groans. </p><p>BLOOM</p><p>Don’t worry girls, I’ve been in detention many times and I’m an expert at making the best of it. Today we’re the breakfast club or the Breakwinx club or...Winxfast club ? </p><p>Everyone looks confusingly at BLOOM, she nervously coughs. TECNA chuckles, she smiles as she smirks. </p><p>MUSA </p><p>What ?</p><p>TECNA </p><p>She just left us alone and unsupervised for an entire night.  Stella, you thinking what I’m thinking ?</p><p>STELLA </p><p>Uh Yes ! Party ! </p><p>FLORA </p><p>Uh no, we’re cleaning like we're supposed to do. </p><p>TECNA scoffs. </p><p>TECNA </p><p>Oh come on Flora, this is ridiculous, we just watched. </p><p>FLORA</p><p>No ! we’re in enough trouble as is ! Do what you want, but I’m cleaning the school. </p><p>FLORA stands up and picks up a mop and exits the room. TECNA scoffs. BLOOM stands up.</p><p>BLOOM</p><p>Come on, we have to help her. </p><p>TECNA rolls her eyes and sighs. She and MUSA stand up and grab cleaning supplies. </p><p>TECNA </p><p>Fine, but this is very inefficient.</p><p>MUSA </p><p>I think that’s the point. </p><p>TECNA</p><p>I mean the school can clean itself.</p><p> STELLA gets up and feels a pain in her side, BLOOM notices. </p><p>BLOOM </p><p>You ok ?</p><p>STELLA</p><p>Yeah yeah, I’m fine.</p><p>She gets up as BLOOM raises her eyebrow at her. BLOOM feels a buzzing in her pocket and checks her phone, she sees a text from her MOTHER <em> “How’s camp ?” </em> BLOOM’s eyes widen, she gulps as she puts her phone back into her pocket and picks up a cleaning supply and exits the room. </p><p>INT. GRAND HALLS. FEW MOMENTS LATER. </p><p>The Winx walk through the empty grand halls, BLOOM looks at all the murals, she grins as she takes in all towering murals depicting manners of magical creatures, conquests, hailing gods. </p><p>BLOOM </p><p>Wooweee !</p><p>STELLA </p><p>How are we supposed to clean all this with just a broom and a bucket ?</p><p>TECNA </p><p>Exactly, the walls are like 30 feet tall and this school is enormous !</p><p>FLORA </p><p>Well then better we get started. </p><p>MUSA </p><p>Not used to getting your hands dirty, ey Tecna ?</p><p>TECNA looks away and scoffs. BLOOM sees a massive 3 headed white dragon.</p><p>BLOOM</p><p>Oooo what’s that ?</p><p>TECNA </p><p>Morgan le fay. And no because again magic makes tasks like this obsolete. </p><p>FLORA </p><p>Well we don’t have that, so grab a bucket and get cleaning, Tecna.</p><p>BLOOM looks across on the other wall and sees a mural depicting a woman with a horned skull for a head raining fire down on horrified people. </p><p>BLOOM</p><p>Wooooow who’s that ?!</p><p>FLORA </p><p>Daphne the deranged and Bloom, focus please ? </p><p>BLOOM</p><p>Oh right, my bad. </p><p>BLOOM grabs a sponge and dips into a bucket and begins scrubbing the floor. TECNA sighs, she grabs a sponge as she stands over the book, she sniffs the liquid as she’s rupusled. She holds the sponge as she thinks, she looks at the sponge and scratches her chin. She looks at MUSA.</p><p>TECNA</p><p> Uh Musa, I don’t mean to bother you but umm..</p><p>MUSA </p><p>Would you like some help ?</p><p>TECNA blushes, she looks off. </p><p>TECNA </p><p>No, I mean I don’t know.</p><p>MUSA chuckles. </p><p>MUSA </p><p>Awwwww, expert engineer doesn’t know how to use a sponge.</p><p>TECNA </p><p>Ha ha I know, I'm an idiot, right ? </p><p>MUSA shakes her head and smiles.</p><p>MUSA</p><p>No.</p><p>TECNA smiles as she blushes a tad. MUSA shows TECNA how to use a sponge.</p><p>And that's how use rinse.</p><p>TECNA</p><p>Oh that’s pretty simple. </p><p>MUSA </p><p>Yeah, not everything is rocket science. </p><p>STELLA looks uncertain as she takes a sponge and scrubs the wall, she raises her arm as she feels a pain in her side, she groans. </p><p>FLORA </p><p>You ok ?</p><p>STELLA nods. </p><p>STELLA </p><p>Of course yeah, the healed spot just aches a little</p><p>BLOOM</p><p>Wait is that how healing works ?</p><p>FLORA</p><p>No. </p><p>STELLA scoffs at FLORA. </p><p>TECNA </p><p>If it aches, you can always take some pain medicine. </p><p>STELLA </p><p>Do you have that ?</p><p>TECNA </p><p>Yeah it’s my drawer, I can go get it-</p><p>FLORA </p><p>No, I’ll get it for you-</p><p>TECNA</p><p>Oh what so “Ms Let’s all clean” gets out of cleaning ?</p><p>FLORA </p><p>Yes and besides knowing how to clean is an important life skill. </p><p>TECNA scoffs.</p><p>TECNA </p><p>Pfft Please.</p><p>FLORA turns to BLOOM</p><p>FLORA</p><p>Keep them working.</p><p>BLOOM salutes FLORA. </p><p>BLOOM</p><p>Yes mam.</p><p>FLORA walks off as TECNA shouts.</p><p>TECNA </p><p>Sure you don’t want company ? </p><p>No response, TECNA frowns. </p><p>You don’t know what’s creeping in these halls !</p><p>EXT. OUTSIDE OF ALFEA’S SCHOOL. SAME MOMENT.</p><p>Lightning strikes as rain begins to pour down, a massive scaly foot cracks the earth beneath it, it snarls as it sniffs at the ground looking towards the school. </p><p>INT. WINX DORM ROOM. MOMENTS LATER. </p><p>FLORA walks into their dorm and goes into TECNA’s room and looks through the drawer and finds a bottle of pain medicine. She scoffs. </p><p>FLORA </p><p>You don’t need medication if you did it right, Stella.</p><p>The walls creak as FLORA quirks her face as she hears a loud bang outside and jumps back. A moment of silence and then BOOM ! The sound travels up the wall and onto the ceiling. FLORA tenses up as dust falls from the ceiling as the sound travels down the dorm room. She looks and sees the balcony doors blowing open, FLORA rushes to the doors and shuts them. She steps back, the sound travels down the wall. Silence falls as FLORA’s heart beats like a rabbits. Something taps the window in the murky darkness as the handle jiggles. FLORA’s heart scurries away but she can’t follow. The lock disengages as the doors creak open, cold wind blows in. FLORA panics, she looks around as she dives under her bed and puts her hand over her mouth. Silence falls as FLORA’s eyes widen at the open balcony, then, a monstrous figure drops down onto the balcony. The beast bears a white cobra head with scaly black bird talons as arms and a lion's torso. Its cracked snout hovers over the ground as it inches closer to FLORA’s bed, sweat runs down from her forehead. The creature moves away from the bed as it creeps towards STELLA’s bed then freezes. FLORA waits for anticipation as it lunges at STELLA’s bed and tears everything apart, digging through the rubble looking for something, it growls as it sniffs around the room. FLORA closes her eyes, silence falls as she opens her eyes and the creature looks at her with it’s cold blue snake eyes, it swings its tail at the bed knocking it over, FLORA looks up at the towering beast. It slowly creeps towards her as it snarls it’s jaw at her, FLORA looks away as she tries hard not to scream but a terrifying squeal escapes her. It’s mouth begins to open as FLORA closes her eyes. </p><p>STELLA </p><p>Hey Flora, what’s taking so long ? </p><p>STELLA walks into see the questing BEAST standing over FLORA, it glares at STELLA as she raises her hand at it. </p><p>Lighting !</p><p>Nothing happens, STELLA looks at her stamp. </p><p>Oh yeah. Uh oh. </p><p>FLORA </p><p>RUN !</p><p>The beast roars at STELLA as she takes off into the hallway. The smashes through the dorm walls as it’s roar echoes throughout the hallway. </p><p>INT. GRAND HALLWAYS. SAME MOMENT. </p><p>BLOOM, MUSA and TECNA hear the roar and look concerned as BLOOM immediately runs towards it. </p><p>INT. OUTSIDE OF THE DORM ROOM. A MOMENT LATER<br/>STELLA takes off down the hall as the beast runs towards her. STELLA holds her side as she starts to slow down but she runs through the pain. STELLA turns a corner as the beast just misses her and smashes into the wall. The beast picks itself back up as it gallops towards STELLA, her side hurts too much as she falls over and the beast intently closes the distance. It stands over STELLA as she trembles like a jackhammer. The beast unhinges its jaws as it’s head shoots into the air, STELLA looks away. But the beast just rests in place with its mouth hanging open as STELLA sees her hairbrush on the roof of its mouth. </p><p>CRYSTAL <em> (V.O)  </em></p><p>Ok let’s try this again, carefully place the ring into the questing beast’s mouth.</p><p>STELLA </p><p>Crystal ?! Are you serious ?!</p><p>INT. CRYSTAL's LIVING ROOM. SAME MOMENT.</p><p>CRYSTAL stands over a glowing cauldron staring at a black and white image of STELLA on the ground. </p><p>CRYSTAL </p><p>Yes-</p><p>INT. SCHOOL HALLWAYS. SAME MOMENT. </p><p>CRYSTAL <em> (V.O) </em></p><p>Stella ! I’m very serious, You forced my hand so give me the damn ring !</p><p>STELLA </p><p>Never !</p><p>CRYSTAL <em> (V.O) </em></p><p>Seriously, You’re that stubborn ?! O and I’m the crazy one ?</p><p>STELLA kicks the beast in the face as she gets up and runs. The BEAST gets up and roars as it lunges at STELLA as BLOOM smacks the BEAST with a broom, it roars at BLOOM as she jumps back.S he drives the broom into one it’s eyes as it howls in pain and runs off into the halls. </p><p>BLOOM </p><p>Yuck snakes. You okay ?</p><p>STELLA </p><p>Yeah, is Flora ok ?</p><p>They enter their dorm room where TECNA and MUSA help FLORA up, her body is still trembling.</p><p>BLOOM </p><p>Are you okay ?</p><p>FLORA nervously nods.</p><p>MUSA </p><p>What was that thing ?</p><p>BLOOM</p><p>Some horrifying snake thing, but I drove a mop into its eye so hopefully that did the trick ?</p><p>BLOOM shrugs as STELLA hangs her head low and holds her throbbing side. FLORA stares at her and sees a bit of her bruise peeking from under her shirt. Her eyes widen as she picks herself up and marches over to STELLA and lifts her shirt up as everyone sees her massive bruise that’s only gotten worse. Everyone covers their mouths. </p><p>MUSA </p><p>Did Aisha do that to you ? </p><p>TECNA </p><p>Holy crap. </p><p>BLOOM </p><p>Stella ! </p><p>FLORA </p><p>I knew it, you didn’t do anything, why ?!</p><p>STELLA </p><p>I-</p><p>She pauses. </p><p>FLORA</p><p>Stella, that thing could’ve killed you !</p><p>STELLA </p><p>I know but I’m fine-</p><p>FLORA</p><p>NO ! Stella, this isn’t fine ! Nothing about this is fine, ok ?! We are trapped with a monster with no powers and no help ! </p><p>STELLA holds her head down as tears begin to form in her eyes and she drops her head into her hands and sobs. FLORA covers her mouth. </p><p>Oh no no no, don’t, don’t cry, I’m sorry, I’m just stressed, I didn’t mean to yell-</p><p>STELLA </p><p>No-</p><p>STELLA wipes her tears. </p><p>You’re right...Oh god, this is all my fault.</p><p>BLOOM</p><p>What, detention ?</p><p>STELLA</p><p>Yes ! All of this is because of me ! My stupid fight with Aisha and now a Questing beast almost killed you, Flora and It’s my fault. I put you all in danger.</p><p>FLORA </p><p>What ?</p><p>She takes off the ring and it becomes a staff. </p><p>STELLA </p><p>It’s after my staff. </p><p>MUSA</p><p>Why does it want your staff ? </p><p>STELLA</p><p>Because it’s the Staff of Morgawse. </p><p>Everyone’s eyes widen but BLOOM. MUSA’s mouth drops as FLORA covers her mouth and TECNA’s eyes widen.</p><p>MUSA</p><p>The Staff of Morgawse !? </p><p>BLOOM </p><p>The what of Morgawse ?</p><p>TECNA</p><p>It’s one of the most powerful staffs ever to be forged in the 8 rings but it was lost during a break-in at the capitol building. </p><p>STELLA holds the staff to her. </p><p>STELLA </p><p>Yup and I was the one that lost it. </p><p>MUSA</p><p>You lost it ? But wait...Wait a minute, you’re a member of the Trix ?</p><p>STELLA </p><p><em> Was </em>! I put all that behind me.</p><p>FLORA </p><p>So wait if you lost the ring then how do you have it ?</p><p>TECNA </p><p>Ooooh that’s why you wanted me to make a magical tracking device.</p><p>FLORA</p><p>Ok, so what you wanted to return it to the Trix ?</p><p>STELLA looks away as she holds her head, she begrudgingly sighs and shakes her head. </p><p>STELLA </p><p>No, I searched for it because...I...I need it...I can’t be a fairy without it. </p><p>TECNA </p><p>What ?</p><p>MUSA </p><p>Stella, you don’t need a Morgan’s staff to be a fairy.</p><p>STELLA </p><p>You’re wrong...the only reason I’m here at all is because they think I’m powerful in magic, if I can’t be that then I’m screwed. Without this staff, I’m nothing. I just can't do anything right. </p><p>BLOOM</p><p>Stella, no offense but that’s literally the dumbest thing I’ve heard you say. You’re awesome, you literally gave me the confidence to be here and to be happy with you all and you’re teaching me magic and you did all that on your own. We don’t hang you with you because you have some stick, We’re here because we like being with you. I like being with you.</p><p>BLOOM takes STELLA’s hand as STELLA looks into her eyes, she looks around at everyone. She speaks in a soft, shaky voice. </p><p>STELLA </p><p>Really ?</p><p>MUSA </p><p>Yeah you don’t need a staff to be a Winx.</p><p>TECNA </p><p>Duh you’re one of us Stella. </p><p>FLORA </p><p>If it’s a monster hunting us or you need help studying for a test, we’re here for you. </p><p>Everyone smiles at STELLA as she darts her eyes around and covers her mouth, she murmurs in a shaky voice. </p><p>STELLA </p><p>You guys are really sweet. </p><p>Everyone does a group hug. </p><p>Ow ow ow. </p><p>FLORA </p><p>Oh sorry.</p><p>They hear snarling in the hallways. </p><p>BLOOM</p><p>Oh yeah there's a monster in the hallways</p><p>FLORA </p><p>Ok but what are we going to do about that thing ?</p><p>TECNA </p><p>Well we got a bucket of bleach, a sponge, a broom and no magic.</p><p>BLOOM</p><p>Not great but we can work with this, is there a way to kill it ?</p><p>STELLA thinks of something. </p><p>STELLA </p><p>The anchor, there’s a hair brush in it’s mouth, pull that out and the beast goes with it. </p><p>BLOOM</p><p>Oh yeah just reach into the jaw off a snake, that’ll go well.</p><p>STELLA</p><p>Well I didn’t mean it like that. </p><p>TECNA thinks, she looks at the bucket. </p><p>TECNA </p><p>Do we know how it hunts ?</p><p>FLORA </p><p>By smell. </p><p>BLOOM looks at the bucket and gasps. </p><p>BLOOM</p><p>Tecna, you’re brilliant, we can blind it with bleach. </p><p>MUSA</p><p>But how do we get into its mouth ?</p><p>TECNA </p><p>Maybe we could knock it ? Somehow ?</p><p>FLORA </p><p>Oooo I can help with that !</p><p>The top of FLORA’s desk opens up into a mini chemistry set filled with chemical vials. </p><p>Hand me the bucket of bleach. </p><p>TECNA </p><p>Don’t you need magic for alchemy ?</p><p>FLORA pours a chemical vial into the bucker and shakes it a little as it mixes. </p><p>FLORA</p><p>1 part acetone, some ice and mix it all together and ta da Chloroform ! You don’t need magic for chemistry. </p><p>FLORA winks. </p><p>TECNA </p><p>And how do you know how to make that ? </p><p>FLORA </p><p>What ? It’s a good solvent, it’s not for anything weird.</p><p>MUSA </p><p>It’s ok Flora, we won’t judge.</p><p>FLORA shakes her head and scoffs. </p><p>TECNA </p><p>Ok Musa, you’re on Chloroform, Bloom you’re on staff duty, Flora stay here and watch Stella.</p><p>STELLA </p><p>But I want to help. </p><p>BLOOM </p><p>No, you’re hurt, you need to rest.</p><p>STELLA </p><p>But this is my mess-</p><p>TECNA </p><p>Exactly, so let us handle it.</p><p>BLOOM</p><p>We’ll be fine.</p><p>BLOOM holds out her hand for the staff as STELLA gives her the staff. </p><p>STELLA </p><p>Don’t die. </p><p>BLOOM winks at her.</p><p>BLOOM</p><p>I promise. Besides, what could go wrong ?</p><p>BLOOM twirls the staff as the staff swings at hit’s her in the face. MUSA picks up the bucket and almost drops it but catches it, TECNA sighs. </p><p>TECNA</p><p>Questing Beast here we come.</p><p>INT. GRAND HALLWAYS. MOMENTS LATER. </p><p>BLOOM, TECNA and MUSA quietly walk through the hall's. MUSA holds a bucket, TECNA holds a sponge and a mop as BLOOM twirls the staff. They hear snarling as TECNA raises her hand as they all stop, TECNA quietly peaks at the end of the hall and sees the beast walking about. She walks back and whispers. </p><p>TECNA</p><p>Ok it’s going down the other hall, we’ll sneak up and douse it with chloroform but we have to be quiet-</p><p>BLOOM stomach roars as it echoes throughout the entire hallway, TECNA glares at her as BLOOM nervously laughs. </p><p>BLOOM</p><p>I forgot to eat. </p><p>The beast roars as it stares them down. </p><p>Uh Musa, make up for poor choices, please. </p><p>MUSA throws the bucket at the monster, splashing chloroform all over its face as it shakes its head and roars. </p><p>MUSA </p><p>Why isn’t it working ?</p><p>The beast bites the top staff and runs off along with BLOOM. TECNA and MUSA run after them.</p><p>TECNA </p><p>Bloom ! Let go ! </p><p>BLOOM </p><p>I got this ! ow ow ow</p><p>BLOOM slides across the ground as she holds tightly to the bottom of the staff. She slides her hands up the staff as she reaches for the beast’s scales and hoists herself on top of the monster. She starts punching as it tries to shake her off but BLOOM holds on for dear life. </p><p>Give me the staff !</p><p>BLOOM looks and sees a railing at the end of the hallway, her eyes widen as she grabs the staff and pulls against the monster. It roars as it begins to stumble and the chloroform takes effect. It reaches the end of the hall as it blasts through the railing falling into the cafeteria along with BLOOM. TECNA and MUSA catch up. </p><p>TECNA and MUSA </p><p>Bloom !</p><p>They walk to the edge of the platform and see BLOOM on the ground in a pile of ice shards.</p><p>BLOOM</p><p>I’m ok, the beast broke my fall. It also shattered for some reason so hooray we did it ! Oh my god.</p><p>BLOOM lets out a sigh of relief.</p><p>INT. WINX DORM ROOM. MOMENTS LATER. </p><p>FLORA takes an ice pack out of the freezer and hands it to STELLA. </p><p>FLORA </p><p>Here, this should help with the bruises. </p><p>STELLA </p><p>Uh thanks. </p><p>BLOOM, TECNA and MUSA walk into the room.</p><p>BLOOM </p><p>Hey y’all call us Perseus because we just slayed a snake monster. </p><p>MUSA chuckles as TECNA rolls her eyes.</p><p>TECNA</p><p>Gravity actually killed it, it was made of ice for some bizarre reason. </p><p>BLOOM</p><p>Pfft whatever it’s dead, crisis averted and I for one could definitely relax after all this. Crazy night, right ? </p><p>BLOOM sits next to STELLA as TECNA and MUSA sits on the ground as they all make a circle. </p><p>MUSA </p><p>Seriously yeah although it was a pretty exciting detention. </p><p>TECNA </p><p>Better than cleaning the school.</p><p>BLOOM</p><p>Wait did we actually clean anything ?</p><p>FLORA </p><p>Eh the school can clean itself. Bloom's right, we’ve earned some relaxation after all this insanity, but let’s not repeat this.</p><p>STELLA </p><p>Definitely yeah and in light of that I just want to say that thank you all for sticking by me and staying with me despite... everything, it means a lot. </p><p>MUSA </p><p>Totally yeah and besides you being a witch is like the coolest thing. </p><p>STELLA </p><p>I’m glad you think that. </p><p>BLOOM</p><p>Yeah Musa’s right, screw Aisha or anyone else who says differently. Witches are badass, I mean hello chilling adventures of Sabrina. </p><p>FLORA </p><p>Who ?</p><p>BLOOM groans. </p><p>BLOOM </p><p>Doesn’t anyone watch tv here. </p><p>STELLA </p><p>They don’t Red, they really don’t. </p><p>MUSA </p><p>Anywho just out of curiosity, got any other shocking secrets, Stella ?</p><p>STELLA thinks. </p><p>STELLA </p><p>I mean obviously yeah, I pride myself on being mysterious.</p><p>STELLA smirks and looks at everyone and sighs. </p><p>Ok fine, I guess I’ll try to be uh vulnerable ?</p><p>She shivers. </p><p>Just to get all of this out of the way: I’m trans, I’m a human, I was the fifth member of the Trix and my witch name was Darkstar. So ta-da.</p><p>MUSA </p><p>Wow love it. </p><p>TECNA </p><p>That’s badass.</p><p>BLOOM</p><p>Yeah, a trans witch named Darkstar is the coolest thing I’ve ever heard in my life.</p><p>STELLA smiles at BLOOM. </p><p>STELLA </p><p>I was also in a punk rock band on the side too. </p><p>FLORA </p><p>Why were you also in a punk rock band ?</p><p>STELLA </p><p>It was Crystal's idea, “A good song can spark the witch in anyone.”</p><p>FLORA </p><p>Weird.</p><p>STELLA </p><p>You don’t know the half of it but that’s for another day.</p><p>STELLA nervously scratches her head. </p><p>BLOOM</p><p>Gotta still be mysterious, right ? </p><p>STELLA </p><p>You know it. </p><p>STELLA winks as she chuckles and BLOOM giggles. STELLA holds her side again. </p><p>BLOOM</p><p>Are you okay ?</p><p>STELLA </p><p>Yup, bruise still hurts, If only I could heal it. </p><p>STELLA holds her hand over her bruise as it glows and the bruise vanishes. FLORA smiles but it’s weak, she looks at her hand and sighs. </p><p>Hey magic’s back ! Yes ! also no more bruise hooray !</p><p>TECNA </p><p>Yay for magic healing.</p><p>The staff in BLOOM’s hand glows orange. </p><p>BLOOM</p><p>Hey the staff’s working. </p><p>BLOOM turns it back into a ring and offers it to STELLA. She looks at it and shakes her head. </p><p>STELLA </p><p>No, you guys keep it, I don’t need it, I hope.</p><p>BLOOM</p><p>You’re a badass fairy regardless. </p><p>TECNA </p><p>Speaking of which, we need a plan for this thing if Lord Fara catches us with the staff, we’re all screwed.  </p><p>FLORA</p><p>We’ll all keep it safe. </p><p>MUSA </p><p>Yeah, just take turns hiding it, keep it moving. </p><p>TECNA </p><p>Good plan and under no circumstances are we to use the staff, it’s too risky.</p><p>TECNA extends her hand outward as FLORA, STELLA, MUSA and BLOOM all do the same. </p><p>BLOOM </p><p>Sounds good oooo should we do like a Winx on 3 kind of thing to make it an official game plan ?</p><p>STELLA </p><p>Yes, let’s do it.</p><p>TECNA </p><p>Fine. </p><p>ALL TOGETHER </p><p>1, 2, 3, Winx !</p><p>They all cheer and throw their arms into the air as BLOOM eagerly grins.</p><p>BLOOM</p><p>Woooo love it</p><p>LATER. </p><p>Everyone gets ready for bed as BLOOM gets under her covers, her phone buzzes, she reads a text from her mom: <em> Are you not receiving my messages ?” </em> BLOOM’s eyes widen as she shrinks in her bed and begins to type <em> “Sorry, busy.” </em>She pauses and deletes the text and turns her phone off and puts it on her night stand. She looks at her ceiling and sighs. She picks up the ring that she’s supposed to guard for the night. She puts it on her finger. She shuts off her lamp and darkness consumes her room. BLOOM closes her eyes as a dim orange light emits from the ring. An eerie feminine voice echos.</p><p>VOICE <em> (V.O) </em></p><p>Bloom. </p><p>She sits up and looks around her room, nothing in sight, she gulps. She lays back down and shuts her eyes. </p><p>Bloom !</p><p>She looks around but only shadows from the furniture dance in her night, her eyes widen as she breathes out. She lays on her side as she shuts her eyes and buries her face in the cloth.</p><p>INT. CRYSTAL'S LIVING ROOM. SAME MOMENT. </p><p>CRYSTAL stands over her cauldron, realizing that destroyed her beast with ease and she’s back to square one again, her eyes twitch. WILLOW rolls her eyes. </p><p>WILLOW</p><p>You made it out of ice ?!</p><p>CRYSTAL pushes her cauldron over as she repeatedly kicks it. </p><p>CRYSTAL </p><p>Why does ice have to be so brittle ?! </p><p>Her duck mirrors her movement as it kicks it’s little flipper against the cauldron. CRYSTAL storms off and screams and slams the door that immediately shatters. WILLOW scoffs and rolls her eyes. Her duck just sits in the middle of the destroyed room and looks around and quacks. </p><p>CUT TO BLACK.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Thank you all for reading and giving me your time. Comments are appreciated but be kind please ;) Episode 7 will be out soonish. Love you all !</b>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>